Des émotions purement humaines
by Syrene-T
Summary: Nos émotions, nos pauvres et terribles émotions d'êtres humains, sont-elles une force ou une faiblesse ? Un bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Même les êtres surnaturels se laissent gagner. Le ressenti de plusieurs des personnages à des moments bien précis de l'histoire (saison 1 à 3)
1. L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions

**Avec tous mes remerciements à Bébec et Nanthana, qui m'ont permis de découvrir cette série.**

O0O

 **Chaque chapitre peut se lire indépendamment des autres. Quatre sont prévus pour le moment mais il y en aura peut-être d'autres à mesure que j'avancerai dans la série. Du coup, rien ne dit que les mêmes persos ne reviendront pas plusieurs fois.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **000000000**

 _Ce chapitre se situe à la fin de l'épisode 8 (saison 1), après que Lucifer ait appris que Maze avait craché le morceau à Aménadiel à propos de ses rendez-vous avec le docteur Linda._

0000

Comme chaque nuit, le Lux débordait de monde et la musique martelait les tympans, enfiévrait les esprits, chassait les inhibitions des corps qui se trémoussaient, plus ou moins dans le rythme en fonction des quantités d'alcool ingurgitées par les danseurs. Les strip-teaseuse professionnelles se déhanchaient lascivement, comme toujours, ajoutant sa touche très personnelle à un endroit où le spectacle était permanent. On venait au Lux pour s'amuser, bien sûr, mais les plaisirs y étaient variés. Il n'était que deux heures du matin, la fête était loin d'être terminée. C'était une ambiance particulière, enivrante, que Mazikeen appréciait d'ordinaire beaucoup. Cela lui permettait de s'étourdir et d'oublier qu'elle n'était pas à sa place dans le monde des mortels. Et puis elle aimait chasser. Trouver une ou plusieurs proies chaque nuit la stimulait. Une fois son gibier harponné, les choses pouvaient varier. Si ledit gibier valait vraiment le coup, si la chasseresse était d'humeur, alors elle l'entraînait dans l'une des chambres réservées aux invités. Jamais la sienne. Celle-là, elle n'y laissait entrer personne. Si la proie au contraire était quelconque, Maze se contentait de quelques ébats enfiévrés, souvent juste derrière le bar ou à une table périphérique, sur l'une des luxueuses banquettes. Personne n'y prêtait vraiment attention et ce n'était pas comme si, à partir d'une certaine heure, il n'y avait pas d'autres couples de fortune pour faire la même chose jusqu'à la fermeture. Pourvu que ça reste discret, personne n'y trouverait à redire. Lucifer n'aurait pas beaucoup aimé que son établissement ressemble carrément à un lupanar : élégance oblige. C'était la raison pour laquelle il mettait des chambres à disposition de ceux qui voulaient avoir leurs aises. Pour Mazikeen, c'était là quelques minutes de plaisir avant de repartir en chasse. Une petite dose de "blanche" par-ci, par-là ou un simple joint à fumer apportait la touche finale.

Sauf que là, subitement, plus rien de tout cela ne semblait exister. La musique n'était plus qu'un bruit assourdissant qui lui faisait mal aux oreilles. Les proies potentielles n'avaient plus aucun intérêt et aucune drogue n'aurait pu effacer de son esprit ce qui venait de se passer. Tandis que la haute silhouette de Lucifer se fondait dans la foule, Maze demeura immobile et transie (le comble pour une créature infernale). Figée. Anéantie.

« Tu m'as trahi ». S'il l'avait giflée à la volée devant tous ces pathétiques petits humains, elle n'en aurait été ni plus humiliée ni plus saisie. Elle le vit se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il allait se réfugier chez lui. Seul. Très inhabituel de la part de Lucifer, qui ne quittait jamais la salle si tôt et jamais seul, justement. Maze le connaissait assez bien pour savoir ce que cela signifiait : il était tellement furieux qu'il n'avait pas la tête à la bagatelle. Il devait éprouver le besoin de vider quelques verres en solitaire. Et ça, c'était très mauvais signe. Penser qu'il avait pu se laisser manipuler, berner, cela devait être insupportable pour un être tel que lui. Que son plus fidèle lieutenant en soi la cause n'aidait évidemment en rien. Il devait se reprocher de lui avoir fait confiance. Cette pensée fut comme un coup de poignard pour Maze. Comme une lame glacée lui traversant le corps. Elle fit un effort pour se tenir droite et rendre vie à ses jambes figées. Elle venait de perdre le peu qui lui restait de son ancienne vie et elle avait envie de hurler. Elle aussi, elle était blessée à vif. Tandis qu'à son tour elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur afin de regagner sa propre chambre, se glissant entre les danseurs et les consommateurs sans plus voir les regards admiratifs ou concupiscents qui la caressaient, la suivaient, cherchaient à capter son attention, elle éprouva la sensation de se traîner comme un animal mourant.

0o0

Mazikeen eut l'impression qu'il lui fallait des heures pour regagner sa chambre. Le temps était comme figé. Elle pensa même un instant, de manière confuse, qu'Aménadiel était de retour. Mais non : elle était seule dans l'ascenseur, quel intérêt aurait-il eu à jouer ainsi de son pouvoir ? Maudit Aménadiel ! Elle l'aurait bien envoyé, eh bien... au diable, tiens ! Si ce n'était qu'elle était parfaitement placée pour savoir que les choses ne fonctionnaient pas comme ça. Tant pis, elle allait trop mal pour chercher une expression plus appropriée. N'empêche qu'en cet instant, l'idée de pouvoir arracher les yeux à ce gros crétin et la perspective de l'éviscérer, de préférence lentement et avec une lame rouillée, lui apparaissait comme un rêve délectable. Tout était de sa faute. Il lui avait tendu un piège et elle y était tombée. A présent, il allait falloir qu'elle en paye les conséquences.

Quand enfin elle put refermer la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, Maze s'y adossa un instant, complètement perdue. La voix de Lucifer résonnait toujours à ses oreilles : « Tu m'as trahi ». Trois mots. Trois ridicules petits mots. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient été prononcés, un froid qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, jamais même imaginé, s'était instillé dans ses veines, jusqu'à envahir tout son corps.

« Tu m'as trahi ». Trois mots qui tournaient en boucle dans la tête de la jeune femme.

« Tu m'as trahi ». Non, elle n'était pas une traîtresse. Même si Lucifer la voyait comme ça désormais. Elle lui avait toujours été dévouée corps et âme. Toujours. L'ennui, c'était que chaque fois qu'elle se disait cela comme si elle cherchait à se convaincre elle-même, elle croyait réentendre la voix narquoise d'Aménadiel : « Et dire que je te prenais pour un de ses loyaux soldats ». Cela sous-entendait clairement qu'en réalité elle ne l'était pas. De fait, elle avait bel et bien accepté de pactiser avec lui et de lui révéler certaines informations qu'elle aurait mieux fait, ô combien, de garder pour elle. Elle croyait alors avoir raison de le faire. A présent elle mesurait toute l'étendue de son erreur. Trop tard. Mazikeen eut un sourire triste tout en mordillant nerveusement, plus fort qu'il n'était nécessaire, le coin de sa lèvre. Elle venait de penser à une phrase toute faite et bien connue : l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Quelle ironie !

Avec des gestes lents et maladroits qui ne lui ressemblaient en rien, elle exhuma un sac d'un meuble et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires. Elle devait quitter le Lux. "Toi et moi, c'est fini". Voilà ce que lui avait dit Lucifer. C'était clair, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu m'as trahi ». Elle se croyait au-dessus des réactions humaine, tristesse, remords, etc. Elle était une démone. Les démons ne peuvent rien ressentir d'autre que désir et plaisir. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours cru. Apparemment elle s'était trompée. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi désorientée. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi malheureuse. Comment était-il possible qu'elle soit malheureuse ? Le mépris de Lucifer lui était insupportable. S'il l'avait torturée (ce qui serait très certainement arrivé s'ils avaient toujours été en enfer), il ne lui aurait pas fait aussi mal. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne s'y connaissait pas en matière de souffrance. Aucune créature dans l'univers ne devait en savoir autant qu'elle sur le sujet. Non sans perversité, il arrivait souvent à Maze de jouir de la douleur, donnée ou reçue. Mais cette douleur-là, celle qu'elle éprouvait à présent et dont le matin même elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, était différente. La jeune femme n'y trouvait rien d'agréable, loin de là. Si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait pu en pleurer, c'était dire à quel point elle était touchée ! Pour compenser, pour essayer de se sortir de cet état d'esprit détestable, elle se mordit la lèvre vraiment fort. Elle ne pouvait pas saigner mais ça lui fit mal quand même. Pas assez pour chasser l'autre souffrance, hélas.

« Tu m'as trahi. Tu ne l'as pas fait pour mon bien, c'est pour toi que tu l'as fait ». Il le croyait. Il le croyait vraiment. Oui, elle l'avait fait AUSSI pour elle. Bien sûr. Pour rentrer chez elle. Où était sa vraie place. Leur vraie place à tous les deux. Parce qu'elle était certaine que rester ici était préjudiciable pour lui et que… et que…

Maze se mordit à nouveau les lèvres. Un nouveau sentiment, tout aussi inconnu jusqu'alors que cette implacable tristesse, l'envahit alors. Stupéfaite, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la peur. Elle avait peur pour lui. Non pas qu'elle l'aime. Enfin, pas au sens que les humains donnent à ce mot. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais aimé personne. C'était autre chose. Lorsqu'on prête serment au prince des ténèbres, cela vous engage pour l'éternité. Maze était sûr que son maître était en danger ici. Il l'était déjà avant mais maintenant qu'il s'identifiait aux humains et que cette exécrable Chloé Decker avait pris une telle place dans sa vie, c'était pire que jamais. Alors elle craignait que... Hein ? Mais c'était impossible ! Avoir peur ? Etre malheureuse ? Elle ? Impossible. Impossible ! IMPOSSIBLE !

La jeune femme faillit crier d'énervement. Lucifer aurait-il eu raison ? Commençait-elle elle aussi à ressembler aux humains ? Voyons… après la peur et le désespoir, il lui semblait qu'un troisième sentiment absurde pointait le bout de son nez : le sentiment d'injustice. Depuis quand les démons sont-ils sensibles à tout cela ? A tous ces pauvres, ridicules, grotesques petits ressentis humains ? Mais quand même ! Depuis des siècles, depuis des temps innombrables, Mazikeen avait servi Lucifer avec une fidélité qui jamais ne s'était démentie. Oui, elle était un loyal soldat. Absolument, elle l'était ! Elle avait été jusqu'à l'accompagner ici, dans le monde des mortels, afin de ne pas l'abandonner. Depuis leur arrivée elle menait cette existence étriquée et stupide dont elle avait largement épuisé tous les plaisirs futiles. Elle acceptait de jouer ce rôle idiot au milieu de tous ces humains qu'elle jugeait méprisables et sans intérêt, mais cela lui pesait de plus en plus. Elle avait beau essayer de s'endormir avec des drogues et en enchaînant les aventures amoureuses, elle s'ennuyait à crever ! Pour lui. A cause de cet incompréhensible caprice dans lequel il s'obstinait depuis cinq ans.

« Tu m'as trahi ». Comment pouvait-on en être arrivé là ? se demandait-elle à présent, atterrée. Elle aurait tout donné pour Lucifer. Eh oui, c'était paradoxal, pourtant c'était vrai : elle était une démone qui voulait du bien à un être dans l'univers. Un seul être, d'accord. Mais ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Elle avait été jusqu'à lui promettre de rester avec lui et de continuer à lui servir de garde du corps s'il devenait mortel. Tout récemment, elle s'en souvenait, il avait paru sur le point de lui rendre sa liberté. De la délier de son irrévocable serment de loyauté à son égard. Elle avait décliné son offre. Ne s'en souvenait-il plus ? Ou bien croyait-il qu'elle avait menti ?

En plein désarroi, Mazikeen fit lentement des yeux le tour de la chambre qu'elle occupait au Lux depuis leur arrivée. « Lux », la lumière… drôle de nom pour l'antre du diable, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'en était étonnée dès le début. Ou fallait-il dire qu'elle avait refusé de voir l'allusion ? L'allusion au "porteur de lumière" qu'il était jadis, à l'aube des temps. Peut-être avait-elle su dès le premier instant que cette escapade sur terre tournerait mal. Et peut-être qu'elle avait refusé de l'admettre, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir et, sans conviction, continua à rassembler ses affaires. La douleur ne s'estompait pas. Elle connaissait trop bien Lucifer pour savoir qu'il était inutile d'essayer d'aller lui parler. "Je ne veux rien entendre". C'était clair, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait été ulcéré d'apprendre qu'elle avait traité avec son pire ennemi et il était bien trop imbu de lui-même pour tolérer d'avoir été ainsi manipulé. Et puis quoi ? Il n'est pas dans la nature du diable de pardonner. C'était aussi simple que ça. Si elle avait été une femme humaine, Maze se serait sans doute assise sur son lit, elle aurait pris sa tête entre ses mains et elle aurait pleuré, gémi et sangloté pendant des heures. Reniée, rejetée, elle perdait sa raison de vivre. Pourtant, elle devait partir. Pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Peu à peu cependant, ses idées se remirent en place. Son cerveau recommença à fonctionner. La souffrance était toujours là mais elle commençait à la gérer. Non, elle n'était pas une pauvre et pathétique petite humaine. Elle n'allait ni pleurer (elle n'en était d'ailleurs pas capable), ni s'effondrer. Elle était un démon et une guerrière et réagirait comme telle. Pour commencer, elle ne partirait pas. Tout bien considéré, la perspective de s'en aller en rampant comme un chien battu la révoltait. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas chassée. D'accord, c'était tout comme, mais elle pouvait jouer sur les mots. De toute façon il fallait qu'elle le revoit au moins une fois. Pas ce soir. Il était trop en colère et elle trop bouleversée. Peut-être pas le lendemain non plus. Mais l'occasion se présenterait bien.

0o0

Mazikeen se rendit compte dès le lendemain que ce ne serait pas si simple que cela. Lucifer refusait désormais de lui adresser la parole. Si par hasard il le faisait, il lui jetait les mots à la figure comme une volée de pierres, sans s'arrêter, sans même la regarder : "Je n'ai pas de temps pour les traîtres". "Je pourrais te le dire, mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles tout rapporter à mon frère". Très bien. Elle s'était donc trompée. Il avait bel et bien décidé de la punir. D'une manière détournée, subtile. En la traitant en paria. Cela lui ressemblait bien, en fait. Il n'avait peut-être pas changé autant qu'elle l'avait craint. Il savait qu'elle ne craignait pas grand-chose et il avait toujours été très doué pour trouver le point faible de ceux à qui il avait à faire. Cette fois encore il avait touché juste. Maze avait beau s'efforcer de paraître insensible à son attitude, elle en souffrait profondément. Elle comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi il lui permettait de rester. Pourquoi il n'avait pas paru vouloir donner suite sur le moment. Il avait misé sur le long terme. Il avait compris que son mépris la toucherait bien plus que n'importe quoi. N'importe quel tourment. Maze pensait à tous les damnés qui, durant des millénaires, avaient tremblé devant elle, l'avaient haïe et crainte en même temps. S'ils avaient pu voir sa situation présente, sa déconfiture, nul doute qu'ils se seraient tous sentis vengés ! Cette pensée la fit bouillir de rage. Elle abattit avec force le verre qu'elle tenait en main sur le comptoir et pivota sur ses hauts talons pour, une fois encore, regagner sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

D'un pas vif elle se dirigea vers sa table de nuit et en sortit le petit coffret qu'elle y conservait précieusement. Elle en souleva délicatement le couvercle et contempla, la gorge serrée, la plume blanche qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Amère, elle pensa que Lucifer lui en voudrait encore plus s'il savait qu'elle l'avait gardée. Tant pis pour lui, après tout. Il n'avait qu'à faire le travail correctement. Quand elle avait été faire disparaître toute trace sur la plage, toute trace des ailes qu'il avait brûlées, elle avait trouvé cette plume, miraculeusement épargnée par les flammes. Elle aurait dû la détruire aussi ou la remettre à son possesseur, elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Elle s'en félicitait à présent. Grâce à cette plume, elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Lucifer n'avait de toute façon plus besoin d'elle ici, n'est-ce pas ? Il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Elle avait espéré que les choses s'arrangeraient, il semblait à présent bien établi que ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle en avait assez. Plus qu'assez.

Avec précautions, la démone saisit la plume qu'elle sentit vibrer entre ses doigts. Son pouvoir irradiait, littéralement. Elle la déposa doucement dans la paume de sa main. Elle n'était pas très sûre de la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre, mais elle allait trouver. Elle avait tout de même une petite idée de la manière de procéder.

\- Rentre chez toi, Mazikeen, murmura-t-elle à voix haute.

Pourtant, plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle dise ou fasse quoi que ce soit. Elle demeurait là, debout, les yeux fixés sur la plume blanche qui reposait dans le creux de sa main. Comme soudain privée de mouvement et de parole. Une part d'elle-même voulait vraiment achever ce qu'elle venait de commencer, quitter le monde des mortels et retourner en enfer. Elle imaginait avec délice les lieux si familiers, l'obscurité, le grondement des brasiers, la lueur des flammes, l'odeur piquante, stimulante des lieux infernaux, les cendres qui tombaient en permanence où que l'on soit. Et puis les cris, les gémissements, les suppliques... Un bruit de fond tellement plus envoûtant que la musique du Lux ! A repenser à tout cela, Mazikeen frémissait d'impatience et de désir. Rentrer chez elle ! Enfin !

Pourtant elle ne bougeait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire le geste décisif. Au bout d'un temps passablement long, elle soupira et reposa la plume dans son coffret, qu'elle rangea à sa place. Le lien qui l'attachait à Lucifer était trop puissant. Une fois qu'elle serait de retour en enfer, elle n'aurait plus aucun moyen d'en sortir à nouveau. Malgré son désir de retourner dans son monde, elle ne pouvait pas couper ainsi tout lien avec le diable. Elle devait rester à proximité. Même s'il ne voulait plus rien savoir d'elle, peut-être qu'elle pourrait quand même lui être encore utile à son corps défendant. C'était sans doute idiot mais Mazikeen n'était pas encore prête à rompre ce lien. Cela viendrait peut-être, en son temps, mais elle n'en était pas encore là.

Cela prendrait longtemps, décida-t-elle en rangeant le coffret à sa place, cela prendrait l'éternité s'il le fallait mais elle était suffisamment forte pour supporter l'ostracisme que Lucifer lui imposait et elle finirait bien par regagner sa confiance. Il finirait par comprendre qu'elle était de son côté. Foi de démone.


	2. Un être paradoxal

_Ce chapitre se situe après l'épisode 10 (saison 1). Ulcérée d'avoir été "larguée par texto" alors qu'elle proposait à Dan de donner une nouvelle chance à leur couple, Chloé a forcé sur la bouteille avant de venir raconter ses malheurs à Lucifer Morningstar. OK, ce dernier a refusé de profiter de la situation mais notre lieutenant de police préféré a très mal vécu son réveil, nue dans le lit de son coéquipier hilare._

0000

La musique de son portable se déclencha sur la table de nuit et par réflexe, presque avant d'avoir ouvert les yeux, Chloé tendit la main pour le saisir et l'arrêter. Inutile de réveiller Trixie.

La jeune femme bâilla, s'étira et rejeta ses draps. Elle n'avait que rarement du mal à se lever le matin. Elle était trop active pour cela. Pour elle, chaque jour était un nouveau challenge qu'elle était prête à disputer. Elle glissa ses pieds dans ses pantoufles et avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains elle alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la cuisine, puis dans le salon. Une habitude récente mais à laquelle elle sacrifiait chaque jour désormais, depuis qu'un matin elle avait trouvé Lucifer Morningstar installé comme chez lui, occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner. Depuis, le lieutenant Decker n'était plus vraiment tranquille et s'attendait plus ou moins à une récidive. Or, dans la mesure du possible elle préférait éviter de se retrouver à nouveau à poils en la présence de son coéquipier. La jeune femme sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage et devina qu'elle devait avoir rougi. Il y avait de quoi !

Bien qu'elle s'efforce de le cacher, elle était morte de honte. Généralement elle assumait sans difficulté ses paroles comme ses actes mais là... Oh misère, quand elle y repensait ! Chloé fila dans la salle de bain comme si tous les chiens des enfers étaient à ses trousses. Peut-être qu'elle espérait que l'eau chaude emporterait avec elle ce souvenir qui... ce souvenir que... Oh, pourquoi avait-elle bu autant l'avant-veille ?! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se laisse aller comme ça ? C'était si rare chez elle. Elle était contrariée, bien sûr. Vexée. Blessée, même. Le résultat c'était qu'elle avait avalé plusieurs verres de whisky et que par une aberration coupable de son esprit imbibé, une aberration qu'elle n'était pas prête à se pardonner, elle s'était rendue au Lux, sérieusement éméchée.

Ainsi, la veille ce n'était pas dans son lit à elle qu'elle s'était éveillée mais dans celui de Lucifer Morningstar. Intégralement nue ! Pour une fois, elle ne pouvait faire aucun reproche à son consultant. C'était elle qui avait débarqué chez lui à une heure impossible, trop saoule pour savoir encore ce qu'elle faisait. De la même manière, il était totalement inutile de vouloir rejeter la faute sur Dan. Inspecteur Ducon ! Chloé était encore furieuse après lui, certes, mais elle était trop droite pour l'accuser de sa propre déficience mentale. Oui parfaitement. Déficience mentale ! Car enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller se jeter comme ça dans les bras, ou du moins dans le lit de Lucifer ? Si elle avait totalement perdu, dans les brumes épaisses de l'alcool, le souvenir du moment où elle s'était déshabillée et fourrée entre les draps, elle n'oublierait jamais le moment où elle s'y était éveillée !

Tout en se glissant sous le jet d'eau de la douche, pour la millième fois au moins Chloé se posa cette exaspérante question à laquelle elle était incapable de trouver une réponse : qu'était Lucifer pour elle ? Il lui semblait constamment que d'un jour à l'autre, parfois d'une heure à l'autre, son opinion à son sujet pouvait varier du tout au tout. Elle ne savait plus très bien si elle l'appréciait ou si elle le détestait. Peut-être les deux. Sauf que son esprit rationnel rejetait cette possibilité : il fallait que ce soit l'un ou l'autre. Décide-toi donc, Chloé.

En même temps, il variait lui-même tellement d'un moment à l'autre qu'il était difficile de le cataloguer. Ainsi, il affirmait (et bizarrement elle le croyait) qu'il n'avait pas abusé de la situation durant cette nuit où… hum… bref, l'autre nuit. Ce qui de la part de ce tombeur impénitent était assez inexplicable, mais bon. Après tout, une femme débarquait chez lui, lui faisait des avances et se déshabillait avant de se mettre d'elle-même dans son lit, bon… Il aurait eu le droit de considérer ça comme un consentement manifeste à coucher avec lui. En même temps, un gentleman, enfin un type bien, quoi, ne se serait pas vanté comme il l'avait fait de n'en avoir pas profité. Il aurait trouvé un truc bateau à dire « vous vous êtes endormie… » ou quelque chose comme ça. Ah mais non. Pas Lucifer. Pensez donc !

Il pouvait sans aucun doute être charmant (et indubitablement charmeur). Prévenant. Adorable. Malheureusement, parallèlement il était aussi agaçant, exaspérant, insupportable. Il l'avait bien aidée sur certaines enquêtes, OK, mais c'était un électron libre : il ne respectait aucune procédure. Aucune règle. Il faisait n'importe quoi, on ne pouvait pas compter sur lui…

Chloé secoua la tête et se fit les gros yeux à elle-même : ça, c'était faux. Elle _pouvait_ compter sur son équipier, il était toujours prêt à l'épauler et la soutenir. Non, le souci venait plutôt de la manière pour le moins fantasque, voire dangereuse dont il prétendait parfois le faire ! Dangereuse pour les autres et pour lui-même, soit dit en passant. Il était parfois d'une témérité qui allait jusqu'à l'inconscience. Chloé avait plus d'une fois eu peur pour lui. Même si généralement, une minute après, lorsqu'il lui adressait son exaspérant sourire condescendant notamment, elle avait bonne envie de l'envoyer paître. Définitivement si possible.

Avec ça qu'il disait tout ce qu'il pensait ou qui lui passait par la tête quelles que soient les circonstances. Que ses paroles puissent tomber très mal à propos, être blessantes, voire choquantes, il s'en moquait comme d'une guigne et ne se souciait pas non plus de savoir qui était là pour l'entendre. D'où parfois des situations très embarrassantes. Sauf pour lui, toutefois, que rien ne paraissait toucher. Pire, il semblait même parfois prendre plaisir à mettre les gens dans l'embarras. Il était totalement sans-gêne. Il n'avait pas une once de moralité et s'avérait même, parfois, plutôt violent. Il n'avait aucune pudeur (s'exhiber nu ne lui posait aucun problème, elle l'avait constaté à plusieurs reprises, même si à présent elle se trouvait très mal placée pour le lui reprocher après ce qui s'était passé la veille), aucune retenue. Sans compter qu'il avait le sens de la répartie et la langue acérée : ah ça, il avait l'art de manier la pique verbale comme personne. Pour tout arranger, il possédait un sens de l'humour parfaitement douteux.

Lucifer n'avait aucune patience. Ce qu'il voulait, il le voulait tout de suite. Il s'en vantait d'ailleurs : "ce que je veux je le prends". Ben tiens.

De la même façon il déboulait au milieu de n'importe quelle assemblée ou réunion et focalisait l'attention sur lui-même. Aucune subtilité chez lui : il entrait directement dans le vif du sujet et envoyait promener les convenances comme les gens, à la manière de quelqu'un qui écarte négligemment ce qui se trouve sur son chemin pour arriver à l'endroit précis où il veut se trouver, indifférent au dérangement occasionné.

Il n'écoutait rien et faisait n'importe quoi. Agissait toujours à sa guise. Il était narcissique à l'excès. Toujours à tout ramener à lui-même, persuadé d'avoir toujours raison et d'être admirable en toute chose. Et cette obsession du châtiment, qui parfois avait bien failli déraper… Chloé ricana : le diable était là pour punir les méchants. Voilà ce qu'il répétait sans arrêt. Tu parles ! Même en se voulant très objective, elle devait admettre qu'il lui manquait quelques cases, à son ami Lucifer. Ce qui était curieux, c'était que cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Parfois, elle se surprenait même à penser qu'elle aimait assez son côté, euh… bizarre. Car il n'était pas fou, ça elle en était certaine. Juste très... bizarre, quoi.

Même quand Lucifer la mettait hors d'elle elle ne parvenait pas à le voir comme une menace. Pas pour elle, en tous les cas. Elle avait confiance en lui, réalisa Chloé. C'était très étrange, car aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs elle avait toujours été sur ses gardes. Avec une mère infantile qui vivait constamment dans son petit monde et les paparazzi qui l'avaient traquée durant toute sa prime jeunesse, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Même au temps de son mariage avec Dan elle restait toujours un tant soit peu sur la défensive. Avec Lucifer, elle pouvait baisser sa garde et se permettre d'être elle-même. Peut-être parce que si étrange qu'il soit, malgré son incompréhensible délire de se prendre pour Satan lui-même (en même temps, le pauvre, avec le nom dont il était affublé... ça n'avait pas dû être facile tous les jours pour lui. Au fond, quoi de si étonnant, le connaissant, qu'il ait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Il avait déjà le nom, il avait endossé le rôle. Logique, au fond). Oui, malgré ça elle avait confiance en lui. Peut-être parce qu'il était le seul être qu'elle ait jamais rencontré à avoir toujours été honnête avec elle. Parfois trop direct, au risque de se montrer choquant ou blessant. Mais au moins, avec lui il n'y avait jamais de faux semblants. Chloé appréciait ce trait de caractère à sa juste valeur.

Oui tout cela était vrai et la jeune policière ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle aimait bien Lucifer Morningstar, mais tout de même, parfois vraiment il était... odieux ? Insupportable ? Même quand il se montrait sous son meilleur jour et qu'il paraissait faire des concessions, il arborait cette expression narquoise qui lui était propre et qui laissait clairement croire qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Tout en se prélassant quelques instants sous l'eau chaude, la jeune femme à son habitude se repassait le film complet, depuis le début. Une habitude de flic. Elle savait par expérience qu'au premier abord certaines choses importantes peuvent vous échapper. C'est souvent au deuxième ou troisième examen que l'on repère LE détail qui débloque une situation. L'ennui c'était que Lucifer échappait à toutes les règles habituelles. Il fallait ajouter à la (longue) liste de ses défauts sa détestable habitude de manipuler les gens dont il avait besoin pour obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait. C'était sans doute ce que Chloé exécrait le plus chez lui. Il était prêt à payer en bons dollars, coucher, intimider, persuader... il était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Le pire pour Chloé avait sans doute été la fois où il avait manigancé dans son dos un arrangement avec sa supérieure pour devenir son coéquipier. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Un consultant, d'accord. Qui ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle depuis ce jour-là. Sauf bien sûr quand il trouvait que les enquêtes de sa partenaire étaient ennuyeuses. Monsieur voulait choisir. Une tête à claques, certains, jours, je vous jure ! Et son autre credo ? « Je veux vivre des expériences humaines, explorer ma mortalité ». Barjo. Cinglé ! Chloé se souvenait du jour où elle l'avait giflé. C'était précisément le jour où il avait été trouver Olivia Monroe, aujourd'hui chef de la police grâce aux combines souvent bien louches de Monsieur Morningstar.

Ah, il voulait des expériences ! En réalité, Chloé n'aimait pas se rappeler ce moment. Il était rare qu'elle se laisse aller comme ça : elle avait les nerfs solides et ne perdait pas facilement son sang-froid. Mais ce jour-là elle était excédée. Avec son horripilant sourire, Lucifer lui avait laissé croire… fait croire… qu'il allait révéler à Olivia que c'était elle qui lui avait tiré dessus. Durant les vingt minutes qu'avait duré leur entretien elle avait cherché mille explications à peu près plausibles à fournir, sans rien trouver. Et pour cause : il n'y avait strictement aucune excuse à son comportement. Elle avait perdu la tête, ça oui, mais si c'était une explication ce n'était pas justifiable pour autant.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, mais il affirme être le diable immortel et il m'a demandé de lui tirer dessus pour vérifier, alors j'ai tiré.

Super. Avec une explication pareille, elle avait deux options devant elle : ou bien le bureau de chômage le plus proche ou bien la maison de fous. Personne ne prendrait le risque de laisser une arme à une dingue qui tire sur les gens pour voir si ça va leur faire quelque chose. Résultat, elle était sur les nerfs. Elle s'en voulait déjà tellement d'avoir tiré ! Quand Lucifer était ressorti du bureau d'Olivia, image même de l'autosatisfaction, Chloé avait compris qu'il n'avait rien dit. En revanche il avait obtenu de pouvoir travailler avec elle. Oh qu'elle l'avait détesté à cet instant-là ! Elle l'avait voué à toutes les gémonies de cet enfer dont il prétendait venir. Au fond, cette claque il l'avait bien méritée. Et cette manie de faire le pitre sans arrêt !

\- Par tous les diables, ça fait mal ! avait-il glapi quand elle l'avait giflé, comme si elle l'avait frappé avec une matraque ou Dieu savait quoi…

Tout ça pour ensuite lui adresser son exaspérant sourire, tout en se penchant vers elle :

\- Encore.

Il pouvait vraiment être pénible, quand il s'y mettait. Pourquoi s'amusait-il toujours à l'asticoter comme ça ? Mais surtout, comment était-il possible qu'un tel lien se soit formé entre eux malgré toutes ses... simagrées ? Chloé savait pourquoi elle repensait constamment à ce jour-là. Il avait marqué un tournant important de sa relation avec Lucifer. Ce jour-là elle avait enfermé à double tour, dans un coin secret de sa mémoire, tous les phénomènes étranges qu'elle avait observés. Ou cru observer. Chloé était une personne équilibrée et rationnelle. Un esprit cartésien. Elle s'en voulait énormément d'avoir failli croire à toutes ces bêtises. Au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, qu'elle avait vu des choses à priori impossibles, mais elle refusait d'y penser davantage. Parce que cela n'avait pas de place dans son existence, tout simplement. Ni dans sa tête. Lucifer jouait un rôle, rien de plus. De manière très convaincante, certes. Au point qu'elle avait failli s'y laisser prendre. Seulement, cela lui avait servi de leçon. Et il aurait dû se féliciter que ce soir-là elle ait visé sa jambe et non sa poitrine ! Et surtout qu'elle sache se servir d'un revolver. La balle n'avait pas pénétré dans la chair qu'elle n'avait fait qu'entamer au passage.

Depuis, Chloé refusait de voir certaines choses. Elle refusait, tout simplement. Passe encore pour ce don étrange qui permettait à Lucifer de faire cracher aux gens la vérité, même des vérités compromettantes ou dangereuses. Après tout, l'hypnose cela existe. Quant à la force quasiment surhumaine de son coéquipier... elle refusait de s'interroger là-dessus. Elle l'avait vu soulever un homme adulte qui devait facilement faire le double de son poids à bout de bras, d'une seule main, et l'étrangler à moitié. En projeter un autre à plusieurs mètres à travers une épaisse cloison de verre, tout cela d'un simple revers de main. Et bien d'autres choses encore. Des choses à priori impossibles. Tant pis : elle avait décidé que c'était l'influx de la colère qui décuplait ainsi les forces de son ami. Quoi ? Ce genre de chose est prouvé. Ça existe. Et au moins c'était une explication que son cerveau pouvait accepter et gérer sans souci. De toute façon, elle ne croyait pas au diable. C'est une allégorie, rien de plus. Une métaphore. Sans compter que même, oui même si le diable existait, l'ensemble des récits étaient formels : c'était un être totalement maléfique. Lucifer Morningstar, lui, n'avait de diabolique que le nom. Là-dessus, Chloé aurait joué jusqu'à sa propre vie !

La jeune femme coupa l'eau, sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa d'un peignoir douillet le temps de se sécher les cheveux. C'était l'un des problèmes qu'elle devait gérer au quotidien avec Lucifer : autant il pouvait être élégant et policé, toujours tiré à quatre épingles et tellement... tellement classe, quoi, admettons-le, autant il pouvait parfois se montrer terriblement violent. A vrai dire, dans la colère il avait quelque chose de réellement effrayant. Outre ses réactions toujours à fleur de peau que Chloé jugeait volontiers excessives, ses yeux dans ces moments-là avaient une telle expression... Il fallait le reconnaître, ses iris sombres paraissaient bel et bien, alors, brasiller de tous les feux de l'enfer. Chloé ne l'avait jamais laissé paraître mais il lui était arrivé d'en frémir. Elle n'aurait pas aimé que ce soit elle qu'on regarde de cette manière, ça elle en était certaine. Même si elle était un flic et qu'elle était armée. Pourtant là encore elle n'arrivait pas à avoir peur de Lucifer. Elle avait la secrète conviction que jamais il ne se retournerait contre elle. Jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, elle en était certaine. Elle avait même l'impression (mais là, peut-être qu'elle se faisait des illusions) qu'elle avait sur lui une certaine influence. Elle parvenait généralement à le calmer quand il entrait en fureur. Sans doute qu'au fond il était bien plus maître de lui qu'il le paraissait. Son bon sens reprenait assez vite le dessus. C'était un être à contrastes, cela se vérifiait à chaque instant. Car il était aussi capable de sensibilité. Oh oui. De cela Chloé était certaine.

Tiens, autre exemple de la personnalité pleine de contradictions de Lucifer : il était insupportablement puéril et se comportait régulièrement comme un sale gosse ; cependant lorsque par inadvertance Chloé plongeait son regard dans ses yeux noirs (chose qu'elle s'efforçait d'éviter, car il avait beau assurer que son « don » ne fonctionnait pas sur elle, elle s'en méfiait : elle l'avait trop souvent vu faire et la dernière chose au monde qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de laisser échapper certaines choses qu'elle refusait de se dire à elle-même). Bref, quand par hasard elle le regardait au fond des yeux, elle avait régulièrement l'impression de voir quelqu'un de beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus âgé. Peut-être bien aussi âgé que la création elle-même. On voyait dans ces yeux là une fêlure qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas mais surtout la lassitude de quelqu'un qui a vécu mille vies, qui a déjà tout vu et qui est revenu de tout. Ainsi que le reflet de plusieurs millénaires de solitude. La jeune femme y voyait aussi une blessure secrète mais toujours présente. Lucifer pouvait bien se cacher derrière son sourire moqueur et ses quolibets, il n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il cherchait à le faire croire.

Chloé ne voulait pas vraiment chercher à comprendre pourquoi elle avait parfois ressenti le besoin d'être là pour lui. Quitte à abandonner Dan et sa fille. Après la mort du père Lawrence par exemple, elle avait senti Lucifer si bouleversé qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement qu'aller le retrouver. Elle aurait dû passer cette soirée avec Dan, c'était elle-même qui était à l'origine de leur dîner en tête à tête, mais elle avait senti soudain que sa place était ailleurs. Que Lucifer avait bien plus besoin d'elle que son ex-mari. Que même le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, comme si les choses étaient en train de changer et de se remettre en place... pouvait attendre. Oui c'était ça, ça pouvait attendre. Lucifer, lui, avait besoin de soutien dès à présent.

Inversement, lorsqu'elle même s'était sentie malheureuse, c'était auprès de lui qu'elle était allée chercher refuge...


	3. Vous êtes comme tous les autres

_Ce chapitre se situe au moment du 13ème épisode de la saison 1. Après que toute l'Amérique ait vu à la télévision Lucifer en venir aux mains avec un vieux prédicateur fanatique, le cadavre de ce dernier est retrouvé au Lux, à deux pas du proprio tranquillement occupé à boire un verre. Forcément, même Chloé Decker, sur le coup, en conclut des choses pas sympatoches._

 _Pour info, les dialogues de la série sont en italique._

0000

\- _Lucifer Morningstar, vous êtes en état d'arrestation_.

Lucifer leva machinalement les mains. Il était trop secoué, après cette épouvantable journée, pour avoir entendu le léger tremblement dans la voix du lieutenant Decker. Il ne voyait que le révolver qu'elle braquait sur lui.

Elle par contre éprouva un choc en voyant l'expression des yeux sombres qui se posaient sur elle. La confiance blessée, l'incompréhension, la douleur... il y avait tout cela dans ce regard et elle dut puiser dans ses convictions les plus profondes de flic intègre et fidèle à sa vocation pour ne pas flancher. L'espace d'une courte seconde elle eut envie de jeter son arme et de se précipiter dans les bras de Lucifer -ce qu'elle n'avait pourtant encore jamais fait- pour lui dire qu'elle croyait en lui, que malgré les apparences elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier et qu'elle allait trouver la solution. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Quand on découvre chez quelqu'un le cadavre de la personne avec laquelle il s'est battu en public, il n'y a qu'une seule alternative. Parce que même s'il ne s'agit pas nécessairement d'une preuve, il y a quand même de sacrés présomptions ! Chloé Decker ne pouvait pas ne pas respecter la procédure. Enfin... c'est à dire que si une escouade de policiers en armes n'était pas apparue à ce moment-là, peut-être, oui peut-être qu'elle aurait évité de dégainer (une grosse erreur de l'avoir fait, pensa-t-elle par la suite) et qu'elle aurait seulement... eh bien... discuté avec lui ? Elle lui aurait demandé ce que ce putain de cadavre foutait là, quelque chose comme ça. Mais là, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si elle ne prenait pas les choses en main, si elle n' agissait comme on l'attendait d'elle, ça risquait d'empirer les choses. Pour tout le monde.

\- _Je vous en prie, lieutenant. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'ai tué cet imbécile heureux ?!_

S'il était resté le moindre doute à la jeune femme sur la culpabilité ou l'innocence de son consultant, il aurait disparu à cet instant. Non, ce n'était pas là la manière d'agir de cet homme étrange. Depuis leur toute première rencontre elle avait toujours vu Lucifer aller au bout de ses pensées, de ses désirs, de ses actions. Et les revendiquer. Lucifer n'avait peur de rien et ne se renierait jamais lui-même, ça elle en était certaine. Si un jour il tuait quelqu'un, il n'en ferait pas mystère. Malheureusement...

 _\- Peu importe ce que je peux bien croire, Lucifer._

Maladroit. Très maladroit. Jamais vu plus pitoyable tentative de se justifier, pensa Chloé en même temps que les mots lui échappaient.

 _\- C'est pourtant la seule chose qui m'importe._

La policière eut le pressentiment de la catastrophe à l'instant où Lucifer prononça ces mots, d'une voix altérée qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendue. Dans ses yeux noirs, quelque chose venait de sombrer. Ou de se briser, elle n'aurait pas trop su dire. Mais elle en ressentit presque physiquement le choc. A nouveau elle éprouva la sensation que c'était elle la criminelle. Qu'elle commettait une mauvaise action. Qu'elle trahissait la confiance d'un homme qui de son côté avait toujours été honnête avec elle.

La suite fut encore pire : Lucifer éclata d'un rire de désespéré qui non seulement chavira Chloé mais qui encore lui fit courir des frissons glacés sur la peau : elle connaissait ce genre de réaction chez lui et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il était au bord de l'explosion, elle le sentait. Et elle savait que lorsque ce type pétait les plombs, il devenait incontrôlable. Il était alors capable de tout. Pas dans le sens où il pourrait se retourner contre n'importe qui et provoquer un nouveau drame, non (quoique). Plutôt dans le sens où il risquait de se lancer dans l'une de ses actions totalement imprévisibles, toujours à la limite de l'inconscience. C'était lui-même qu'il risquait de mettre en danger.

 _\- Je vous croyais différente, mais... vous êtes comme tous les autres._

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Chloé aurait sans doute éprouvé un pincement au cœur en entendant ces paroles. On a beau être une mère de famille investie et un flic avant d'être une femme, il est toujours valorisant de penser que quelqu'un estime que vous vous démarquez du reste de l'humanité. Le lieutenant Decker se rendit compte au même instant qu'il ne lui déplaisait pas de se voir « différente » dans les yeux de Lucifer Morningstar.

Elle n'avait toutefois pas le loisir de s'appesantir là-dessus. Dans une tentative désespérée, elle leva une main apaisante et tenta de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être encore ; en d'autres circonstances elle était parfois parvenue à calmer son coéquipier. Chloé était certaine que si elle avait été seule avec lui elle aurait pu le raisonner et faire en sorte que les choses se passent en douceur. Toute procédurière qu'elle était, elle aurait envoyé promener les règles habituelles, aurait rangé cette arme qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir pour le menacer et lui aurait parlé. Elle aurait pu le convaincre de l'accompagner au poste, elle en était sûre. En le prenant par la douceur et en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne le croyait pas coupable et qu'elle se battrait pour le prouver. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas seule. Avec toute cette troupe autour d'elle... personne ne comprendrait et ça risquait de partir en vrille. Pour tout arranger elle sentait que ses collègues, qui ne connaissaient pas Lucifer, commençaient à avoir peur. Ses réactions, son regard, le ton de sa voix, ses paroles cinglantes autant qu'acerbes, tout cela à deux pas d'un cadavre baignant dans son sang leur mettait les nerfs à vif. Instinctivement, eux aussi se rendaient compte que quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose de grave. Chloé comprit que cela allait mal finir si elle ne parvenait pas à calmer le jeu.

Toutefois, si la jeune femme était bouleversée ce n'était encore rien à côté de ce qu'éprouvait Lucifer. Même si le lieutenant Decker ne voulait pas croire à sa véritable identité, il avait cru jusqu'à ce moment qu'elle le connaissait un tant soit peu. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle saurait immédiatement qu'il n'était pas dans ses manières de tuer un pareil crétin, déjà. Surtout pas d'une manière aussi grossière. Une balle dans la tête, sérieux ? Comme un vulgaire truand ? Allons donc. Par ailleurs ce n'était pas le rôle du diable de tuer les gens. Non. Seulement de disposer d'eux une fois qu'ils étaient morts.

Tout cela lui paraissait d'une évidence sans faille. Pourtant il avait sous les yeux une toute autre réalité. Chloé n'avait pas posé une seule question. Elle avait vu le corps et sorti son arme. Comme s'il était un inconnu. Comme si leur complicité et tout ce qui les rapprochait n'avait jamais existé. Il fallait admettre que c'était là le point d'orgue à une journée qui avait été exécrable à tous points de vue.

Il aurait cependant fallu peu de chose : une phrase, un mot, même pas. Juste un signe. S'il avait pu penser qu'elle ne le croyait pas coupable de ce meurtre, il aurait consenti à tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui aurait même permis de lui passer des menottes (ceci bien qu'il ne soit plus tout à fait certain de pouvoir les retirer seul comme autrefois, étant donné qu'en présence de cette femme il semblait devenir quasiment humain). Car Lucifer se foutait royalement d'être arrêté ou non. Il se foutait royalement que le monde entier le croit un meurtrier. Il en avait vu d'autres et de plus rudes, depuis sa Chute ! Il était parfaitement sincère en disant que seul lui importait l'avis de Chloé Decker. Il avait toujours été sincère avec elle et avait cru à tort qu'elle le savait.

Elle par contre... elle avait laissé son crétin d'ex le jeter de l'enquête le matin même alors que c'était elle qui était venue le chercher. Elle semblait croire qu'il avait des accointances avec cette secte de satanistes idiots, ces gamins qui jouaient à vénérer le Mal sans avoir la moindre idée de sa véritable nature. Chloé pensait peut-être son coéquipier également impliqué dans les deux meurtres qui avaient été commis ? Ben tiens. Il fallait le reconnaître, Malcolm avait bien fait les choses. Pourtant, Lucifer n'aurait jamais cru que le lieutenant Decker pourrait marcher dans ses sales combines. Elle qui jusqu'à présent ne s'était jamais contenté des apparences et avait toujours cherché au-delà. Quant à lui qui avait tant voulu explorer et comprendre les émotions humaines, il était servi : il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant.

C'était la seconde fois que cela lui arrivait. La première fois, il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien, ç'avait été à la mort du Père Franck Lawrence. C'était alors la toute première fois qu'il éprouvait le chagrin de la perte. En fait d'émotion humaine, il se serait passé de celle-là. Ô combien ! Son premier et son seul ami (Chloé Decker était au-delà de cela) avait traversé sa vie comme un météore, laissant derrière lui chagrin et regret.

\- Peut-être que le Seigneur m'a mis sur votre route, avait dit Franck avant d'expirer.

Sur le coup, Lucifer n'y avait pas cru. Pourquoi Dieu lui aurait-il fait un tel cadeau ? Mais finalement, c'était peut-être vrai. Et ce n'était pas un cadeau : c'était une nouvelle punition. Son cher Père lui avait fait connaître cet homme de bien, cet homme qui regardait le diable en face sans le craindre et sans le juger, pour ensuite le faire périr... lacérant une fois encore le cœur de son fils indigne. Là oui, Lucifer y croyait, à Son plan.

A son habitude, une fois le premier choc passé il avait tenté d'oublier sa peine en tournant les choses en dérision : il n'était tout de même pas courant qu'un prêtre, ayant la foi et impliqué dans son ministère, meurt entre les bras du diable. Mieux, en toute connaissance de cause ! Moins courant encore sans doute que le diable soit prêt à pleurer sa mort. Si toutefois verser des larmes lui était possible, ce qui à sa connaissance n'était pas le cas. Ça aurait peut-être pu arriver qui sait, si les choses n'avaient pas été en train de tourner d'une manière aussi absurde que pénible. Lucifer avait bien pensé un moment qu'il devenait plus humain chaque jour mais étant donné la tournure que prenaient les événements, sa transformation allait probablement s'arrêter là.

Il se demanda si le revirement de Chloé Decker était également l'œuvre du Père Eternel. Dans ce cas, ce dernier allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait (comme toujours, au fond), car Lucifer en éprouvait un tel dégoût, il se sentait tellement blessé qu'en un éclair il décida qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans le monde des mortels.

Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir Chloé le regarder comme un monstre. Ni même seulement comme un tueur. Bien qu'elle s'obstine à croire qu'il n'était qu'un homme, il avait bêtement cru qu'avec elle il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité : être vu tel qu'il l'était réellement. Ni plus, ni moins. C'était tout ce à quoi il aspirait depuis qu'il avait été précipité en enfer et que l'imagination des hommes avaient fait de lui le Mal absolu.

Il s'était trompé. Chloé ne voyait que la surface des choses et croyait à ce qu'elle entendait, comme tous ses semblables. Oubliés leur complicité et leurs confidences. Oubliés ces moments où ils s'étaient sentis si proches l'un de l'autre. La mise en scène d'un véritable criminel suffisait à tout effacer. Lucifer ne voulait pas avoir à supporter ça plus longtemps. Il préférait retourner d'où il venait plutôt que d'avoir à affronter le nouveau regard de Chloé. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, autant en finir. Il était temps pour le diable de tirer sa révérence et de retourner là où l'univers tout entier, Chloé Decker comprise, voulait qu'il soit, tenant le seul rôle que l'on consentait à lui voir jouer.

Restait à en finir avec panache et à soigner sa sortie.


	4. Un flic intègre

_Ce chapitre se situe à la fin de la saison 1, quand Dan décide de dire la vérité à ses supérieurs afin d'innocenter Lucifer._

 _Comme d'habitude, les dialogues de la série sont en italique._

0000

Jamais il n'aurait cru en arriver là. Peut-être parce que jusque là les enjeux n'avaient pas été aussi importants. Aussi graves. Tout avait commencé avec cette sinistre affaire de Palmetto Street. Oui, ce jour-là tout avait basculé. Rien n'avait plus jamais été pareil. Chloé était si entêtée... il avait pourtant tout tenté pour la convaincre de laisser tomber, mais rien à faire. Elle n'en démordait pas. Il y avait ce qu'elle avait vu. Il y avait ce qu'elle pressentait. Malheureusement, elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Depuis tout ce temps, Dan était partagé entre agacement, admiration et culpabilité. Chloé avait accepté l'opprobre générale. Elle se fichait d'être mal considérée, elle se foutait que personne ne veuille plus faire équipe avec elle, elle se battait pour ce qu'elle croyait être juste. Pour la vérité, en somme. Quel que soit le prix à payer. Dan ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour ça. Lui, il en aurait été incapable. Il avait besoin de la considération de ses supérieurs, de ses collègues. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser : s'il avait dit, s'il disait la vérité, alors Chloé cesserait de passer pour la méchante sorcière. Elle avait raison et il était très bien placé pour le savoir. Cette ordure de Malcolm Graham était un ripou de la pire espèce et une crapule. Seulement, épauler Chloé et dire la vérité c'était avouer qu'il avait tiré sans sommation sur quelqu'un. Sur un flic. Et Dan avait peur de ce qui arriverait dans ce cas. Pour sûr, si cela se savait il se ferait sérieusement taper sur les doigts ! Oui, bon : il irait en taule, voilà tout. D'ailleurs à quoi bon ? Malcolm ne sortirait jamais du coma. Fallait-il vraiment que sa famille sache la vérité ? En paie les conséquences ? Le jeune lieutenant avait fini par justifier son silence de cette manière. Les collègues finiraient par oublier et Chloé cesserait de subir leurs regards de travers, leurs commentaires et leur mépris. Dan ne désespérait d'ailleurs pas de la convaincre de mettre un terme définitif à son enquête.

Evidemment, en réalité s'il le souhaitait c'était plus pour lui que pour elle. Il allait de soi qu'il aurait voulu que la mère de son enfant, cette femme à laquelle il tenait encore malgré leur séparation, cesse d'être considérée comme "la salope de Palmetto", celle qui continuait à dire que "le héros mort en service" n'était qu'une petite ordure de ripou. Mais c'était aussi et surtout pour lui-même. Parce que si Chloé (ou plutôt le lieutenant Decker) laissait enfin tomber, si l'affaire était classée, Dan culpabiliserait beaucoup moins et dormirait mieux la nuit. Il pourrait regarder sa femme (ex femme, OK) en face sans arrière pensée désagréable.

Enfin, tout ça ç'avait été avant que cette crapule de Malcolm sorte du coma, précisément le jour où on l'avait débranché et où il était supposé clamser. Depuis, l'existence de Dan avait viré au cauchemar. Cette canaille s'était arrangée pour l'obliger à devenir son coéquipier mais, surtout, il se livrait à un odieux chantage. Pourquoi céder ? Toujours pour la même raison. Pour que personne n'apprenne ce qui était réellement arrivé ce jour-là. A vrai dire ce serait trois fois pire aujourd'hui qu'hier : toute la brigade (si l'on exceptait Chloé Decker), se réjouissait. Tout le monde louait la justice immanente et peignait Malcolm Graham sous les traits du héros qui avait triomphé de la mort. Seule Chloé demeurait sur ses positions et seul son ex mari connaissait la vérité.

Dan s'était fait violence pour voler ce révolver sous scellées et le donner à Malcolm. Il avait été idiot de croire que ça s'arrêterait là. Cette pourriture pensait le tenir et entendait le faire chanter jusqu'au bout.

Pourtant, à un moment ça avait été trop loin. Ce salopard projetait un meurtre, ni plus ni moins. Dan n'aurait pas su dire ce qui l'avait décidé à réagir : rejetait-il en bloc l'idée d'être complice d'un assassinat ou pensait-il encore à Chloé ? Elle avait beau essayer de le nier, elle s'était attachée à ce Morningstar. Très attachée. D'accord, Daniel ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver. Il connaissait assez bien son ex compagne pour savoir qu'elle n'avait rien de commun avec l'essaim de beautés qui tournait en permanence autour du séduisant patron du Lux. Ouais, mais celles-là étaient des créatures futiles et vénales, attirées un peu par la prestance du gaillard et beaucoup par son fric ! Chloé n'était pas comme ça. Elle ne vendrait ni son âme, ni son corps, ni ses sourires, pas même sa sympathie. Ni pour un milliard, ni pour un empire.

Daniel ne pouvait se défendre d'un pincement de jalousie à l'égard du play-boy du Lux. D'abord parce que ce n'était pas juste. Ce mec avait tout : l'argent, la classe, l'allure... et absolument tout ce qu'il voulait en prime. Sauf peut-être Chloé. Elle lui plaisait pourtant. Dan s'en était bien aperçu. Il s'en était d'abord étonné : Chloé était une fort jolie femme pleine de qualités, certes. Mais encore une fois, pas du tout le genre tapageur et voyant que semblait apprécier Lucifer, si l'on en jugeait par celles avec qui il sortait. De toute façon, Dan n'aimait pas ça. Que Morningstar, lui entre tous, s'intéresse à son ex. Même s'ils étaient séparés et que ma foi... mais l'idée qu'elle puisse refaire sa vie lui était très désagréable. Surtout si c'était avec un type aussi impossible, aussi égoïste, doté d'un ego surdimensionné, qui la rendrait forcément malheureuse et qui pour tout arranger avait une influence désastreuse sur Trixie !

Daniel haussa les épaules. Il s'égarait, là. Même s'il ne comprenait pas, il savait qu'un lien s'était formé entre Lucifer et Chloé. Si Graham tuait Morningstar, Dan était certain que la jeune femme ferait tout, absolument tout pour trouver le coupable et le livrer à la justice. Elle remuerait ciel et terre, prendrait n'importe quel risque et, à moins qu'elle ne se fasse tuer à son tour, ce qui n'était pas exclu, elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir découvert le fin mot de l'affaire. Forcément, dans ce cas elle apprendrait du même coup que son ex-mari avait trempé dans la combine. Que penserait-elle de lui, alors ? Un jour ou l'autre Trixie l'apprendrait également. Elle aussi adorait ce foutu Lucifer. Avec quels yeux verrait-elle son père dans ce cas ? L'idée de décevoir sa petite puce, de perdre sa confiance et de se voir déchu de son piédestal paternel était particulièrement déplaisante, sinon déprimante, pour Daniel Espinoza.

Et puis même indépendamment de tout cela, le jeune policier se dégoûtait. Il avait choisi cette carrière parce qu'il y croyait. C'était même ce qui les avaient poussés l'un vers l'autre au début, Chloé et lui. Deux idéalistes. Enfin, surtout elle, d'accord. Chloé avait vraiment le feu sacré. Elle était droite, franche, refusait tous les compromis et se battait pour la justice, la vraie. Celle qui consiste à trouver les véritables coupables, quels qu'ils soient, et à protéger les innocents. Non seulement c'était dans sa nature mais encore Dan savait bien que son ex-femme estimait avoir un devoir sacré envers la mémoire de son père, mort en service. Jamais elle ne trahirait ce en quoi elle croyait. Dan n'était peut-être pas tout à fait aussi investi qu'elle mais tout de même : il se voulait réellement au service des honnêtes gens, il voulait réellement combattre les assassins. Pas leur prêter main forte. Etre complice d'un meurtre, quelle déchéance ! Quelle infamie ! Ce que Dan pensait lui-même de la future victime n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Il pouvait bien considérer Lucifer Morningstar comme un con et un égoïste, un insupportable m'as-tu vu trop sûr du pouvoir que lui conférait son argent et sa belle gueule, un meurtre reste un meurtre et rien ne peut le légitimer. L'idée de fermer les yeux après avoir fourni à l'assassin l'arme du crime emplissait Dan de dégoût. Le jeune homme n'était pas encore tout à fait certain de ce qu'il devait faire quand Chloé, sans le savoir, avait décidé de la fin :

\- _Prouve que Lucifer est innocent_.

Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il était prêt à parier qu'il n'y avait pas QUE la quête de la vérité qui l'intéressait, sur ce coup-là. Il semblait qu'il ait vu juste : elle tenait à ce type. Encore une fois, Dan éprouva une pointe de jalousie.

\- _Il croit que je l'ai laissé tomber_.

Si Lucifer croyait vraiment à ça, il ne connaissait pas Chloé, estimait Daniel. Secrètement, il en ressentit un certain sentiment de satisfaction. Lucifer ne méritait pas cette femme puisqu'il la méjugeait. Quant à lui, il savait que jamais elle ne lâcherait le morceau. Elle allait jeter toutes ses forces dans la bagarre pour dédouaner son coéquipier, quitte à mettre tout Los Angeles sans dessus dessous. Chloé était comme ça. Tenace et loyale. Bagarreuse à sa manière. Pas en flanquant des coups à tout le monde, non. Mais en renversant ou contournant tous les obstacles dressés sur son chemin avec une ténacité de dogue : si elle ne pouvait pas passer par-dessus elle passait par-dessous et au pire des cas, Dan le savait, elle était très capable de passer à travers. Rien ne détournait Chloé Decker de son objectif.

\- Contrairement à moi, pensait Dan. Moi je l'ai laissée tomber, elle, en ne disant rien sur l'affaire de Palmetto. Elle, elle ne lâchera jamais Morningstar. Ni lui ni personne, tant qu'elle les croira innocents.

C'était Chloé tout craché, ça. Elle n'aurait pas protégé Lucifer si elle l'avait pensé coupable mais là c'était pire : son instinct de limier, une fois encore, la menait sur la bonne piste. Quel que soit le danger et quoi que puissent penser les gens, elle irait jusqu'au bout. Dan tenait encore assez à elle pour vouloir mériter sa considération. Il était encore assez jeune et honnête, il croyait encore assez à son boulot pour vouloir vraiment se racheter de ses erreurs passées. S'il n'avait qu'un seul moyen pour ça, alors tant pis. Il avait refusé de devenir complice d'un meurtre, même s'il détestait la future victime. Il avait payé sa rébellion vis-à-vis de Malcolm mais n'avait quand même pas eu le courage de parler. Eh bien ! Maintenant il refusait de laisser accuser un innocent. Alors il payerait le prix nécessaire. Il le ferait pour que Chloé et Trixie n'aient pas un jour à penser qu'elles s'étaient trompées sur lui. Il le ferait aussi pour sa propre estime de soi. Pour pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir sans rougir de honte. Pas pour Lucifer Morningstar, ça non. N'empêche : il n'avait pas escompté avoir cette satisfaction mais il lui avait quand même cloué le bec, à ce play-boy trop sûr de lui :

\- _Lieutenant Espinoza..._

Première fois qu'il l'appelait par son nom, ce corniaud. Pour le coup, il avait ravalé sa suffisance. Rien que pour ça, estimait Dan, ça en valait la peine.


	5. C'est parce que je doute que je crois

_Ce chapitre se situe tout au début de la saison 2._

0O0

Assise à son bureau, Chloé regardait pensivement le petit tube de verre qui reposait au creux de sa main. Elle y avait collé une belle étiquette mais ce qu'elle regardait surtout c'était les quelques gouttes écarlates que contenait la fiole.

Chloé était une personne déterminée. D'ordinaire elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire et pourquoi et n'avait aucune difficulté à prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. Sauf cette fois, apparemment. Par nature comme de par son métier elle avait tendance à ne pas avoir peur de la vérité, au contraire. Elle recherchait la vérité. Elle voulait faire triompher la vérité, toujours. Et voilà que tout à coup elle se demandait si dans ce cas particulier elle tenait tant que cela à la connaître.

Le tube qu'elle avait dans la main contenait le sang de Lucifer Morningstar. Si elle l'avait prélevé dans la large flaque qui s'était répandue sur le sol, dans ce hangar où tous deux (trois si l'on comptait Trixie) avaient failli perdre la vie, c'était bien parce qu'elle était en quête de vérité.

Elle avait vu Malcolm Graham tirer à bout portant sur Lucifer. Ce dernier avait reçu la balle dans le ventre et s'était effondré. Comme n'importe quel être vivant dans les mêmes circonstances. C'était du gros calibre et même de loin la jeune femme savait que ce type de blessure ne pardonne pas. Elle avait alors senti quelque chose se retourner dans son propre ventre. Quelque chose de douloureux qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'analyser. Seuls l'instinct de survie et surtout la peur qu'elle éprouvait pour sa fille l'avaient empêché de hurler et l'avaient amenée à réprimer son premier mouvement, purement instinctif, qui était de courir vers Lucifer. Cela ne l'aurait pas sauvé lui et les auraient condamnées, Trixie et elle.

Sauf que... sauf que quelques minutes plus tard Lucifer était à nouveau sur pieds, frais comme un gardon, et avait envoyé un magnifique direct dans la figure de Malcolm.

 _\- Je croyais qu'il vous avait tué…_

 _\- Il m'a tué. Mais ça va mieux._

Du Lucifer tout craché. Elle n'avait pas insisté, sachant qu'il allait reprendre son laïus habituel : « Je suis le diable, je suis immortel, gnagnagna… » et puis il fallait s'occuper de Trixie. Quand même, à voir la quantité de sang répandu sur le sol…. Subrepticement, après avoir fait monter sa fille en voiture Chloé avait trempé son mouchoir dans le liquide carmin qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Cet échantillon prélevé de manière si archaïque était celui qu'elle avait à présent entre les mains. Elle n'avait pas donné le mouchoir à Ella et lui avait demandé une fiole de verre sans préciser ce qu'elle comptait en faire. Déjà là, cette manière de faire ne ressemblait pas à Chloé Decker.

Celle-ci aurait pu demander à la jeune légiste de procéder à l'analyse à partir du mouchoir mais elle s'était abstenu. Quelques jours étaient passés depuis et le tube était toujours là, dans un tiroir de son bureau. Chloé s'était menti à elle-même en prenant prétexte de n'avoir pas de temps jusque-là. Et maintenant elle était là, cette preuve à la main, sans rien de précis à faire sinon la confier soit à Ella soit directement au labo. Pourtant elle hésitait. Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-elle, agacée. Chloé avait déjà vu bien des choses étranges avec Lucifer, elle ne pouvait pas éternellement faire semblant de rien, non ? Lui-même l'avait encouragé à faire effectuer cette analyse. Il l'avait même mise au défi de le faire en lui demandant si elle avait peur de la vérité ! Sérieusement ! Evidemment, comme elle le lui avait dit, il était possible qu'elle découvre seulement qu'il se droguait. Enfin... Chloé savait bien que Lucifer prenait des stupéfiants. Il ne s'en cachait même pas. Ceci étant il ne devait pas en prendre tant que ça, il n'avait jamais eu l'attitude d'un drogué et si elle l'avait déjà vu dans toutes sortes d'états différents, jamais elle ne l'avait surpris camé, si peu que ce soit. De toute manière elle avait répondu du tac au tac, juste pour avoir le dernier mot : à sa connaissance il n'existait aucune drogue, aucune substance, licite ou illicite, capable de rendre les gens invulnérables. Elle n'avait qu'à confier ce fichu tube à la section scientifique, elle aurait les résultats d'ici le lendemain au plus tard… Et Chloé savait aussi que si elle demandait à Ella de procéder en personne à l'analyse, ceci en lui recommandant la plus grande discrétion, la jeune femme brune accepterait sans hésiter. On pouvait avoir confiance en Ella Lopez.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? s'interrogea la policière. Ce n'est qu'une banale analyse de sang et je serai fixée une fois pour toutes.

Oui mais voilà : fixée sur quoi ? Allait-on lui dire que ce sang n'était pas celui d'un être humain ? C'était impossible. Tout comme il était impossible que Lucifer ait survécu. Or, il était toujours là. Si l'on ajoutait à cela ce dont elle avait déjà été témoins au fil des mois écoulés… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il encaissait une ou plusieurs balles de révolver sans que cela semble l'affecter le moins du monde. Chloé s'était presque persuadée que la première fois elle avait mal vu. Pas cette fois. La jeune femme ne croyait pas que Lucifer soit le diable, ainsi qu'il ne cessait de le répéter, et cependant, il fallait bien qu'il soit plus qu'il n'en avait l'air. Quoi ? Ou qui ? C'était précisément la question. Un extraterrestre ? Chloé haussa les épaules. C'était aussi absurde que de se dire qu'il était réellement qui il prétendait être. En outre elle ne croyait pas davantage aux démons qu'aux petits hommes verts. Rectification : aux petits hommes verts transmutés en hommes d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix environs, cheveux noirs, yeux d'obsidienne, fantasque, séduisant, insupportable et… oui bon, bref.

Cette analyse, Chloé ne se sentait décidément pas capable de la faire faire. Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était d'être incapable de dire pourquoi. Craignait-elle d'être déçue et d'apprendre que son coéquipier n'était qu'un banal être humain, exactement semblable à tous les autres ? Peut-être.

Ou bien craignait-elle au contraire la réaction de son esprit cartésien si, justement, l'analyse révélait… quelque chose ? Possible.

Etait-elle vraiment capable d'admettre que… disons que Lucifer était « plus qu'humain » ? Le lieutenant Decker était une femme rationnelle, à l'esprit carré et aux deux pieds solidement posés sur terre. Pas une rêveuse ou une chevaucheuse de chimères. Elle ne croyait pas au surnaturel. Elle n'était pas non plus une romantique invétérée, prête à s'imaginer qu'un jour un beau chevalier descendrait des nuages sur son cheval ailé, rien que pour elle. Elle était flic et pragmatique.

\- C'est stupide, pensa-t-elle encore. Je fais faire cette analyse et on arrête. Je cesserai de me poser des questions. Il y a une explication logique à tout ça, quelle qu'elle soit.

La jeune femme se mordilla les lèvres puis, brusquement, elle jeta le petit tube de verre dans sa corbeille à papier. Ensuite, de crainte de changer d'avis elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. Après tout, la résolution du « mystère Lucifer » n'interférait pas avec l'une de ses enquêtes. Elle n'avait aucune obligation d'ordre moral ou professionnel.

En montant dans sa voiture, Chloé eut un sourire intérieur et se dit que finalement elle ne détestait pas l'idée de voir Lucifer conserver son côté énigmatique, son aura mystérieuse. Peut-être qu'Ella l'avait convaincue en lui disant que le doute était une chose importante. Que la foi se passe de preuve, sinon ce n'est plus la foi. La jeune femme se remémora une phrase qu'elle avait lu une fois, elle ne se souvenait plus où : « Je préfère croire que voir ». A l'époque elle avait estimé que c'était là une étrange et bien désinvolte manière de penser. Aujourd'hui elle était plus indulgente. Presque convaincue, en fait. Croire quoi ? Eh bien mais… que Lucifer était un drôle de zigue et qu'il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui.

Tout simplement.

0O0

Lucifer joua un instant avec son verre, s'amusant à suivre des yeux les reflets mouvants que la lumière arrachait au liquide ambré qui l'emplissait. Il pensait à sa dernière conversation avec le lieutenant Decker :

 _\- Je ne crois pas que vous êtes le diable._

Que cette femme était agaçante ! Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux que lui dire la vérité, quand même. Pourquoi les mortels sont-ils aussi obstinément terre à terre ? Franchement, « je ne crois que ce que je vois » c'est assez idiot quand, précisément, on n'est qu'un pauvre mortel qui n'a pas la moindre idée des secrets et des mystères de l'univers.

Lucifer en avait déjà rencontrés un certain nombre, de ces esprits étriqués qui se gaussaient de ce qu'ils appelaient la crédulité des gens. A vrai dire il en avait rencontré beaucoup. Ils arrivaient en enfer en refusant de croire que l'enfer existait. Ils cherchaient mille explications stupides alors qu'ils avaient la réalité sous les yeux. Lamentable. C'était des gens qui ne croyaient pas en leurs propres sens, en fait. Ils voyaient, entendaient, sentaient mais s'obstinaient à nier. Certains refusaient même d'admettre qu'ils étaient morts !

Lucifer eut un sourire sans joie. Il y avait aussi ceux qui fidèles à leurs habitudes terrestres jouaient la carte de l'intimidation :

\- Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire !

Toi encore moins, Ducon. Mais tu vas vite comprendre.

Oh, et ceux qui dès que leurs tourments commençaient, se croyant sans doute toujours dans le monde qu'ils avaient quitté, invoquaient les lois et les droits. Il avait sans doute entendu mille fois leur pathétique : « Vous n'avez pas le droit ». Eh si, justement. L'enfer était mon royaume et j'y avais TOUS les droits.

Enfin, tôt ou tard les gens finissaient par comprendre quand même. A bien y penser, ça allait généralement assez vite. Presque tous réagissaient alors de la même manière : ils se mettaient à pleurnicher que « s'ils avaient su ils n'auraient jamais… ». Peut-être. Pas sûr. Difficile de résister aux tentations terrestres quand elles sont à portée de main en pensant à un séjour en enfer supposé arriver dans si longtemps. La plupart des mortels ne pensent jamais à leur propre mort. Et une fois celle-ci survenue, il était trop tard. De même que pour ceux (alors là, Lucifer avait depuis belle lurette perdu le compte tant c'était fréquent), qui une fois arrivés juraient qu'ils se rachèteraient si on leur donnait une autre chance. Trop tard également, désolé. Ce n'est pas moi qui établit les règles, c'est Dieu. Moi je suis là pour punir les crimes que vous avez commis, pas pour vous donner une chance. Ça il fallait le négocier à l'étage au-dessus et quand il était encore temps. Quand il est trop tard, il est trop tard.

Lucifer but une gorgée et eut un rictus amer. En réalité non, il n'avait jamais eu TOUS les droits en enfer. Il lui était strictement interdit de faire preuve de clémence. Oh bien sûr, la plupart de ceux qui se retrouvaient là ne lui en inspiraient aucune. Sincèrement. Il était pourtant arrivé.. oh, pas souvent ! En mille millénaires c'était peut-être arrivé quatre ou cinq fois... que sans aller jusqu'à les penser innocents, le maître des enfers s'était demandé si certains damnés n'avaient pas quelques circonstances atténuantes. Hélas ! Personne ne se souciait de son avis. Il avait fait de son mieux pour adoucir leur peine tout en sachant parfaitement que cela n'aurait aucune incidence réelle. L'enfer restera toujours l'enfer et les damnés sont avant tout prisonniers de leur propre conscience.

Enfin, pour en revenir à Chloé Decker, Lucifer se demanda si elle allait vraiment faire analyser son sang. D'un côté, il l'espérait. Il en avait assez de ce faux semblant perpétuel. D'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe d'inquiétude en se demandant comment elle réagirait. Supposons qu'elle soit terrifiée au point de couper tous les ponts entre eux ? Terrifiée, dégoûtée… Un jour, il s'en souvenait, il lui avait demandé s'il lui faisait peur. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre. Ils étaient alors en planque et leur gibier était apparu. Une seconde trop tôt. Crétin de mortel. De toute façon à cette époque, comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, Chloé n'avait que sa parole. Qu'arriverait-il si cette tête de mule parvenait à obtenir une preuve scientifique ? Le considérerait-elle alors comme un monstre ? Une erreur de la nature ? Ou bien… comme l'ange déchu qu'il était, rejeté par Dieu lui-même ?

Lucifer vida son verre d'un trait et le remplit à nouveau. S'il voulait être sincère, c'est-à-dire totalement sincère envers lui-même, il devait admettre que depuis longtemps il aurait pu donner à Chloé les preuves nécessaires. Il aurait suffi qu'il lui montre son côté le plus ténébreux. Son vrai visage. Ses yeux de démon couleur de rubis. Là elle n'aurait plus pu douter, étant donné qu'aucun être humain ne peut changer de tête à volonté. Surtout pas en une seconde et sans trucage.

Non seulement il ne l'avait jamais fait mais encore, depuis quelques temps, il prenait grand soin qu'elle ne soit pas témoin de ce genre de chose. Pourquoi ? C'était idiot : ou bien il voulait qu'elle le croit enfin ou bien il ne le voulait pas, non ? Oui, sauf que pratiquement tous les mortels qui avaient été témoin de sa métamorphose en avaient été terrorisés. Certains y avaient laissé leur raison. Lucifer ne croyait pas que Chloé deviendrait folle car elle avait la tête solide, mais il n'avait clairement pas envie de lui faire peur, si peu que ce soit. Plus précisément : il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur de lui. En aucun cas. C'était même la dernière chose au monde qu'il souhaitait.

Parallèlement, cela l'ennuyait qu'il y ait cette zone d'ombre entre eux. Il y avait du même coup certaines choses que Chloé ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle avait beau lui redire souvent qu'elle serait là pour lui s'il avait des soucis dont il avait besoin de parler, il aurait fallu qu'elle intègre la base avant de pouvoir se pencher sur les problèmes que peut bien rencontrer le diable !

Ensuite ce dernier n'aimait pas l'idée que, d'une certaine manière, il lui cachait sa nature diabolique. Il lui avait tout dit, certes, et ce depuis le début. Sauf que sans preuve elle ne le croirait jamais. Or dans la mesure où il pouvait – non, rectification : où _il aurait pu_ \- lui donner une preuve mais ne le faisait pas, c'était comme s'il lui mentait. Et outre que le diable ne mentait jamais, tromper Chloé, elle entre tous, lui était insupportable.

Lucifer n'était pas accoutumé à être tiraillé entre deux penchants contradictoires et cela l'exaspérait. Il n'était pas accoutumé non plus à essayer d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait perdu cette sotte habitude le jour où il s'était fait jeter hors du Paradis avec un magistral coup de pied au derrière. Enfin, techniquement ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça, certes, mais l'idée y était. Il avait été propulsé jusqu'en enfer par une puissance irrésistible et pour tout dire il avait salement mordu la poussière. Ou la cendre, si vous préférez. Peu importe. Adieu Samael, Porteur de Lumière, ne reparaît jamais ! Voici venu Lucifer, maître de la nuit et de ses maléfices. Lequel Lucifer avait alors réalisé que s'interroger sur ce que l'on ressentait était à la fois douloureux et inutile. Cela l'avait définitivement guéri d'essayer. En tous les cas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourquoi essayait-il donc de rompre une si longue habitude ? Peut-être que Linda Martin avait sapé quelque chose en lui à force de poser des questions et proposer des réponses.

En tous les cas, Lucifer était certain d'une chose : il ne voulait pas que Chloé… il ne voulait pas que Chloé le voit comme l'incarnation du Mal, voilà quelle était la vérité. On a tellement bourré la tête des mortels avec les méfaits de Satan ! Chloé était lumière. Une âme pure, brillant de mille éclats. Lui était voué aux ténèbres depuis des millénaires, de par la volonté de son très cher Père.

Que se passerait-il si Chloé admettait enfin qu'il était le diable et qu'elle se détourne alors de lui ? Si à son tour elle le rejetait, comme sa propre famille l'avait fait si longtemps auparavant ? Lucifer savait qu'il en souffrirait énormément. Bien davantage encore que lorsqu'il avait été chassé du Paradis et désavoué par les siens. Il savait également que si Chloé lui signifiait son congé, il n'aurait pas la force de discuter. Il imagina les yeux clairs, si graves, emplis de mépris. De dégoût peut-être. Cette femme prenait tellement à cœur tous les malheurs de l'humanité ! Chaque meurtre, chaque souffrance la blessait. Lorsqu'elle interrogeait des gens effondrés par la mort d'un proche, elle était bouleversée. Qu'avait-elle à faire avec le diable, je vous le demande ?

Lucifer vida à nouveau son verre d'une lampée. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre à cette question. Il préférait se raccrocher à l'espoir que le lieutenant Decker ne se laisserait pas abuser par plusieurs millénaires de racontars en tous genres et qu'elle accepterait de le voir tel qu'il était. Ou plutôt tel qu'il avait décidé d'être depuis qu'il avait quitté l'enfer.

Sacré gageure. Lucifer repensa aux quelques gouttes de son sang qui étaient en possession de Chloé et s'avoua que décidément, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait espérer.

 **00000000000**

 **La prochaine fois nous plongerons carrément dans l'esprit de Linda. Et oui, les psychiatres peuvent aussi être tourneboulés, comme tout le monde.**


	6. La vérité est comme le soleil

_Ce chapitre se situe à la fin de l'épisode 6 de la saison 2 quand Lucifer reprend sa véritable apparence en présence du Docteur Linda Martin._

 **000000000**

Certaines vérités, dit-on, sont semblables au soleil : si on les regarde en face, elles vous brûlent les yeux. Et peut-être bien plus que les yeux : l'âme et le cœur également. Jusqu'à ce jour qui devait bouleverser sa vie, son existence, sa manière de penser et son être tout entier, Linda Martin avait rangé cette phrase dans un coin de son cerveau intitulé : « maximes toutes faites de philosophie à deux balles un poil mélodramatiques ».

Aujourd'hui, tandis qu'elle claquait convulsivement des dents, roulée en boule au fond de son lit, les mots lui apparaissaient cruellement exacts. Elle était rentrée chez elle directement, dès qu'elle avait pu remuer après… après que… après qu' _il_ ….

La thérapeute poussa un gémissement qu'elle étouffa précipitamment dans son oreiller et sentit le souffle lui manquer. Puis ses larmes ruisselèrent et inondèrent la taie. Après quoi elle recommença à gémir en enfonçant son visage encore plus profondément dans l'oreiller, au risque de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Elle éprouvait pourtant un petit, tout petit sentiment de soulagement à être enfin ici, chez elle, enfouie sous les couvertures. Pas à l'abri, hélas. Comment aurait-elle pu être à l'abri de ses propres pensées ? Mais au moins elle jouissait d'une sécurité relative et pouvait se laisser aller. Le retour, depuis le cabinet jusqu'ici, avait été un cauchemar. Elle avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de crier la vérité à tous ces gens indifférents et ignorants... Sans compter qu'elle se retournait sans arrêt, comme si elle s'attendait à voir quelqu'un, ou quelque chose de menaçant la suivre. Elle n'avait rien vu mais ne pouvait se défaire de la sensation qu'une ombre noire planait au-dessus d'elle.

Linda n'avait jamais fait d'expérience surnaturelle avant ce jour et honnêtement, elle ne s'était pas ennuyée après. En fait, au vu de ce qu'elle ressentait à présent elle aurait préféré que cela n'arrive jamais. L'ignorance, c'est le bonheur. Oh non ! Encore une de ces phrases toutes faites, une de ces phrases ridicules ! Bon sang, son métier à elle c'était d'aider les gens à y voir clair en eux, précisément. A voir et accepter la vérité et tout le toutim… Pourquoi, pourquoi une chose pareille s'était-elle produite ? En tous les cas, son corps et son esprit réagissaient avec une violence insoupçonnée. Même si c'était à retardement. Parce que sur le coup… sur le coup, elle avait été paralysée. Elle avait senti ses lèvres trembler quand _il_ s'était levé, bien qu' _il_ ait repris son apparence humaine à ce moment là, parce que... parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce que _cette créature_ pourrait bien lui faire. Mais c'était tout. Elle était tétanisée. Corps et esprit. Elle avait mis un temps infini à pouvoir remuer, à décroiser ses jambes et à pouvoir se lever. Lucifer était parti depuis longtemps. Pourtant, comme une enfant, elle ne pouvait se défaire de la sensation terrifiante que _quelque chose_ se tenait derrière elle, menaçant. _Quelque chose_ qui lui tomberait dessus si elle remuait un seul cil... Lorsqu'elle avait finalement, péniblement, quitté son siège, ses mouvements étaient si lourds qu'elle avait aussitôt trébuché et qu'elle s'était rattrapée de justesse au dossier de la chaise.

Ensuite seulement Linda avait commencé à trembler. Des tremblements si violents qu'elle avait l'impression de se désarticuler. Elle ne pouvait rien prendre en main, tout son corps était agité de soubresauts incontrôlables. L'espace d'un bref instant elle avait pensé demander de l'aide. Elle en avait bien besoin. Elle était malade. Elle allait sûrement s'évanouir. Aller frapper à la porte à côté, chez… La mémoire lui était revenue aussitôt. Oh non ! Pas à côté ! Pas chez celui qu'elle avait pendant un temps pris pour un confrère ! Il était… c'était un…

Linda n'avait eu que le temps de se précipiter vers les toilettes pour vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

\- J'ai été manipulée par un ange pour tromper le diable...

Son estomac vide s'était à nouveau révulsé. Elle préférait ne pas chercher à démêler, à connaître les implications d'une telle situation. Toujours tremblante, elle avait attrapé son sac et filé vers la porte. Elle aurait dû appeler ses patients de la journée afin d'annuler les rendez-vous mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle s'excuserait plus tard. Si elle en avait l'occasion.

De retour chez elle, elle avait verrouillé sa porte, fermé les volets puis s'était mise au lit, les couvertures tirées très loin au-dessus de sa tête.

Linda Martin était une femme rationnelle. Dieu, le Diable, ce n'était pas qu'elle n'y croyait pas mais enfin, pour elle c'était plutôt la personnification imagée du Bien et du Mal. Rien de plus. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle se trompait. Dire que depuis des semaines… Lucifer Morningstar était particulièrement étrange, ça elle le savait depuis le début. Il avait une personnalité vraiment spéciale, oui, et n'entrait pas à proprement parler dans les schémas classiques ou habituels des gens qui venaient la consulter. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un patient difficile, sans doute le plus difficile qu'elle ait jamais eu. Mais… mais… de là à croire… Linda cria. Dans son oreiller toujours, pour qu'on ne l'entende pas, mais elle avait besoin d'exprimer son désarroi. Sa terreur. Car elle était terrorisée.

Elle savait bien (c'était son métier de savoir ce genre de choses) que ce dont elle avait le plus peur, ce dont en réalité elle se cachait, au fond de son lit, derrière les portes et les volets fermés, c'était la certitude que son monde venait de voler en éclats. Tout ce qu'elle croyait, tout ce qu'elle estimait possible ou impossible, tout ce sur quoi elle avait bâti sa vie, ce qui faisait sa personnalité, tout son être... tout cela allait changer. Etait en train de changer. En cet instant même. Elle ne savait pas qui elle serait ensuite ni en quoi tout cela allait impacter son existence et c'était là une chose si terrifiante, si éprouvante, qu'elle se disait par instant qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de l'affronter. Non. Jamais. Un mot affreux rôdait en périphérie de sa conscience : suicide. Parce qu'il y a des choses qui dépassent les simples forces humaines.

Elle se surprit soudain à penser au moyen dont elle pourrait procéder... échapper à ce marasme avant d'être devenue quelqu'un d'autre, et cette fois elle frissonna d'horreur.

Tout cela, est-ce qu' _il_ l'avait voulu ? Etait-ce une machination, un piège machiavélique tendu séance après séance, pour la détruire et la pousser au suicide ? Après tout, n'était- _il_ pas le Mal avec un grand M ? Suicide...

\- _Pêché mortel_ , susurra son esprit terrifié.

Linda cria à nouveau. Elle était bien forcée à présent de croire à l'enfer ! A quelque chose malheur est bon car elle comprit dans la seconde qu'elle n'attenterait pas à sa propre vie. Oh non ! Dans ces conditions, l'au-delà apparaissait comme encore plus effrayant que le monde des hommes, ce dernier fut-il peuplé de démons et autres créatures surnaturelles dont elle n'avait pas cru l'existence possible jusqu'à ce jour.

Cette pensée en amena une autre, tout aussi terrible, et Linda sentit ses larmes redoubler en même temps que le sentiment de peur s'intensifiait en elle. Maintenant qu'elle savait que tout était vrai, et le ciel, et les anges, et le diable et… et Dieu ! elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas de toute façon condamnée à la damnation éternelle en entretenant des contacts réguliers, pire en couchant avec Satan lui-même. C'est ce que disent les histoires. Celui ou celle qui a des rapports intimes avec le diable ou ses suppôts perd son âme à jamais. La psychiatre en aurait ri la veille. A présent, tout était différent et elle n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de rire, bien au contraire.

Son esprit tournait en rond et ses pensées continuaient à lui arracher alternativement des sanglots, des larmes et des cris qu'elle s'efforçait d'étouffer. Elle envisagea de se rendre à la cuisine et de se servir un double whisky qu'elle avalerait avec un somnifère, rien que pour échapper à tout ça, mais elle réalisa qu'elle avait trop peur pour quitter l'abri des couvertures. Bien sûr que c'était puéril, risible même, mais elle n'était plus en état de se montrer rationnelle ni de se dominer. Elle était comme une fillette à qui on a raconté une histoire effrayante et qui n'ose plus quitter son lit, de peur de rencontrer des monstres un peu partout.

\- _Apparition_ ! lui cria son cerveau en marmelade.

Oui, elle avait eu une apparition. Qui n'avait rien eu de céleste ou d'agréable ! Elle se serait passé de cette expérience, ça c'était certain. Une apparition infernale qui... Oh, pourquoi avait-elle insisté pour savoir la vérité !Pourquoi avait-elle été _le_ relancer au Lux quelques jours plus tôt, lui affirmant que sa porte lui serait toujours ouverte s'il avait envie de parler de ses problèmes de famille ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on a tellement envie d'aider un patient, quand on a pour lui de l'affection et qu'on sort du cadre purement professionnel !

Avec un hoquet qui faillit la faire vomir à nouveau, Linda pensa soudain aux autres. Aménadiel. Et Maze. Maze que ce matin encore elle considérait comme une amie, Maze qui tôt ou tard allait rappeler. Ou vouloir passer. Que vais-je faire ? Si je la repousse, que va-t-elle faire ? Et _lui_ ? Et si maintenant _il_ lui envoyait son démon pour... pour lui faire du mal ?

Des anges et des démons… oh Seigneur ! J'ai ri et passé des soirées avec ces gens, on a bu ensemble, on a parlé, on s'est amusé… comment est-ce possible ?! Comment est-ce possible, que les anges, déchus ou non, se promènent comme ça sur Terre ? Ils sont parmi nous, ils agissent comme nous (ou presque) et on ne peut pas savoir à qui l'on a à faire… Il y en a peut-être d'autres… j'en connais peut-être d'autres sans le savoir. A quoi croire encore ? Qu'est-ce qui est vrai, qu'est-ce qui est faux ? Linda enfonça ses dents dans sa main pour étouffer les nouveaux cris qui montaient dans sa gorge. Son cerveau était en vrac. Elle doutait qu'il survive à un tel choc. Si elle renonçait à mourir, elle allait perdre la raison. C'était forcé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne veux plus jamais les revoir. Surtout pas _lui_. Ni _lui_ parler. Plus jamais. Mais… est-ce que c'est possible ? Est-ce que je peux l'empêcher ? Et s'il débarque à nouveau au cabinet sans prévenir, comme il l'a fait des dizaines de fois ?

Fiévreuse, Linda pensa à la marque sur le mur, qu'elle avait camouflée derrière un tableau. Un coup de poing. D'un coup de poing il avait fait sauter le plâtre et défoncé le béton, un jour qu'il était en colère. Que pèse un pauvre être humain face à un tel être ? Quand c'était arrivé, elle s'était effrayée sur le coup puis elle avait seulement été fâchée. Aujourd'hui, elle était morte de peur.

Comment n'avait-t-elle pas compris ce jour-là qu'un homme normal ne peut pas faire une chose pareille ? Pourtant, comment aurait-elle pu croire que… _qu'il n'était pas un être humain_ , justement ! Qu'il était ce qu'il prétendait être.

A bout de nerfs, Linda éclata en sanglots, des sanglots convulsifs entrecoupés de cris à peine contenus.

0O0

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Cette question, elle se la pose vingt fois par jour depuis la… révélation. Parfois même à voix haute. Sauf qu'elle est incapable d'y trouver une réponse. Au matin qui avait suivi le moment où Lucifer s'était dévoilé à elle (le plus horrible matin dont elle puisse se souvenir), elle était restée longtemps désemparée. Se traînant péniblement jusqu'à un miroir, elle avait eu un haut le corps en voyant son visage défait, ses yeux cernés et rougis de larmes. Apparemment toutefois, sa raison avait survécu.

Linda avait cru mourir de terreur en reprenant le chemin de son cabinet. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller, elle avait peur que "l'on" vienne l'y débusquer, mais la perspective de rester chez elle à ressasser ses pensées lui était encore plus insupportable. Elle n'avait pas du tout la sensation d'être courageuse en agissant comme elle le faisait. Elle ne se sentait pas courageuse du tout. Elle avait peur à crever !

Depuis, chaque nouvelle minute qui passe est une épreuve. Par moment elle se sent en danger. Elle a peur tout le temps. Au cabinet, dans la rue, chez elle. Elle continue à regarder derrière elle quand elle sort. Elle sursaute chaque fois que le téléphone sonne. _Il_ a appelé déjà deux fois, elle n'a pas décroché. Mais si c'est Maze qui appelle ? Et Aménadiel qui occupe les locaux juste à côté de son cabinet, juste là, de l'autre côté du mur. Un ange. Il y a un ange derrière ce mur. Ce n'est pas qu'il me fasse peur par lui-même (c'est un ange, non ? Ou bien suis-je coupable à ses yeux de mon commerce avec le diable ? Oui en même temps, c'est peut-être un ange mais menteur et manipulateur, alors pas forcément une référence), c'est ce qu'il représente qui me terrorise. La vérité qu'il incarne.

A d'autres moments, Linda se force à redevenir rationnelle. Il est ridicule d'avoir peur. Qu'y a-t-il de changé ? Le diable était déjà le diable la semaine dernière, ainsi que le mois dernier, etc. Ainsi que toute sa cohorte. Oui, sauf qu'alors elle ne le savait pas. C'est ça, qui a changé.

Jamais la thérapeute n'a aussi bien compris l'histoire du fruit défendu. Le fruit de la connaissance du bien et du mal. Elle comprend ce qu'ont éprouvé Adam et Eve. Elle vit la même chose aujourd'hui.

Et alors ? s'efforce-t-elle de se convaincre, dans une pénible tentative de reprendre son existence en mains. Rien de particulier n'est arrivé avant, pourquoi arriverait-il quelque chose maintenant ? Parce que tu ne veux plus _le_ recevoir ? Elle frémit. Oui, inconsciemment elle a peur qu'il réagisse mal. Et alors, il fera quoi ? Justement, elle n'en sait rien. Elle ne peut cependant pas oublier de qui il s'agit. Ni que, de son propre aveu, en plus de tout le reste il est un meurtrier. Il l'a dit. Il a tué son frère. Linda ne sait ni pourquoi ni comment et elle est sûre d'une chose : elle ne veut surtout pas le savoir !

Puis parfois, dans un éclair, elle revoit _ses_ yeux, la toute dernière fois. Désespérés. Une telle détresse dans ses pupilles noires et même dans sa voix, son visage défait… Il venait chercher de l'aide. Il semblait dévasté. Autant qu'elle l'est à présent à cause de lui. Elle devrait quand même… Avant qu'elle ait pu aller au bout de cette pensée, les yeux noirs s'effacent de son esprit et ce sont les prunelles sanglantes qui se cachent derrière ce simulacre d'humanité qui reviennent à sa mémoire. Des yeux couleur de rubis dans une face de cauchemar. L'Ange Déchu dans toute son horreur. Le Démon. Non, elle ne peut rien pour lui. Rien. Qu'est-ce qu'une pauvre petite humaine pourrait faire pour le prince des ténèbres, le roi des enfers, le maître des supplices ? Que les créatures surnaturelles règlent leurs problèmes entre elles !

Linda secoue violemment la tête, comme si elle pouvait en faire tomber ces pensées qui la hantent, la torturent, ne lui laissent aucun répit et vont réellement finir par la rendre folle. Oh, pourquoi tout cela est-il tombé sur elle !

Elle pense parfois aussi à Chloé Decker. Lucifer lui porte un grand intérêt. Pauvre femme. Chloé savait-elle ? Etait-elle en danger ? Etait-elle la prochaine victime sur la liste du diable ? Est-ce qu' _il_ cherchait à la piéger elle aussi ? Fallait-il la prévenir ? Lui dire de se méfier, de prendre ses distances, de… Ou bien Chloé est-elle également une créature surnaturelle, après tout ?

Des idées confuses trottaient dans la tête de Linda, moitié superstitions, moitié souvenirs, bribes de contes pour enfants… eau bénite, exorcisme, signe de croix... ramassis de sornettes…. De tels subterfuges suffisent-ils vraiment à se protéger du Malin ? Elle ne le croit pas. Ce sont les hommes plutôt qui ont imaginé qu'ils avaient des moyens de protection. Pour se rassurer et continuer à vivre.

Linda entendit des pas à l'extérieur et regretta aussitôt d'être revenue au cabinet. De toute façon, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses patients et leurs problèmes. Les siens étaient bien plus graves et elle ne voyait pas qui aurait pu l'aider. On frappa à la porte et la psychiatre sentit une sueur glacée se former au creux de ses reins. Elle savait qui était là. Elle connaissait cette manière de frapper.

\- Linda ? appela une voix féminine.

Mazikeen. Le docteur Martin eut de la peine à déglutir. Elle savait que ça devait arriver. Un démon était à sa porte, à la solde d'un autre, encore plus puissant. Linda sentit ses mains trembler mais eut le réflexe de pousser le verrou. Elle fut terrifiée par le bruit qu'il fit. Maintenant, _l'autre_ savait qu'elle était là...

000

Elles étaient assises à une table, dans ce pub où elles avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver. Avant. Avant que tout bascule. Pourtant, Linda se sentait mieux. Plus libre et plus sereine. Parfois, regardant la superbe créature qui lui faisait face elle se disait :

\- C'est un démon. Je suis assise en face d'une créature née dans les flammes de l'enfer pour torturer les humains.

Elle cherchait alors en elle une réaction, un écho à ces paroles, le retour de la terreur dans laquelle elle se débattait depuis "le" jour où tout avait basculé, mais rien.

\- Je ne peux pas être amie avec elle. Elle n'est pas humaine. Pire que ça : c'est une tortionnaire. Ce n'est même pas une femme... femelle... enfin... elle a seulement l'apparence d'une femme. Elle pourrait aussi bien avoir celle d'un homme, d'un chien, d'un corbeau...

\- Linda ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai du noir sur le nez, pour que tu me regardes comme ça ?

La thérapeute eut un bref sourire.

\- Non. J'étais en train de me dire... enfin, de penser à... ce que tu es.

\- Je vois.

Un silence.

\- Ça te pose tellement de problème ?

\- Non.

Et Linda parvint à sourire. En retour, le sourire de Mazikeen sembla illuminer l'ensemble de la salle. La psychiatre se détendit. Son amie pouvait bien avoir une fausse apparence, elle, son métier consistait en partie à déchiffrer les visages. Ce sourire-là était authentique, elle en était certaine. Soudain, toutes ses peurs lui parurent un peu ridicules.

Une heure plus tard, quand elles quittèrent le pub, Linda était un peu pompette mais elle se sentait incroyablement mieux. Presque bien.

\- J'imagine, dit-elle gravement, que ça s'appelle soigner le mal par le mal ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je me disais que personne ne pouvait m'aider. Parce que personne ne pouvait comprendre ou me croire. Et j'étais mal, Maze. Je te jure que j'ai passé quelques jours affreux. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle. Finalement, c'est toi qui m'a aidée à y voir plus clair.

Grave soudain, Maze se tourna vers elle :

\- Ça ne te dérange plus que je sois un démon ?

\- Eh bien...

Linda prit une longue inspiration :

\- Eh bien non. Tu avais raison, tu es toujours Maze et finalement, je suis toujours moi-même. Enfin je crois. Je pensais que je ne pourrais plus jamais être moi-même, mais peut-être que je me suis trompée. Même si je ne sais pas encore comment... comment gérer tout ce que j'ai appris. C'est comme si le monde s'était brisé en morceaux et que maintenant les morceaux essaient de se remettre en place, mais différemment de ce qu'ils étaient avant. Enfin, c'est une image, je sais bien, mais c'est ce que je ressens.

Maze lui sourit et lui serra amicalement le bras. Puis, parce qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher, elle demanda malicieusement :

\- Tu n'as plus peur que je dévore ton âme, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ou que Lucifer t'entraîne en enfer ?

Le visage de la psychiatre se figea et Mazikeen s'inquiéta aussitôt :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je plaisantais, je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

\- C'est... c'est _lui_ , murmura Linda. Je ne sais pas si... si je pourrais... encore... L'idée de le revoir me terrifie. Et pour être honnête, quand j'ai annulé sa dernière séance, quand j'ai regardé le téléphone sonner en voyant son nom apparaître... J'étais tout autant terrifiée.

Maze la regarda avec un petit soupir :

\- Tu as peur de représailles, c'est ça ?

\- Eh bien, j'imagine que oui. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas me retrouver face à lui.

Maze lui posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien :

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, Linda. Je sais qu'il a eu tort de se dévoiler. Comme toujours, il n'a pas pensé au mal qu'il ferait. C'est tout lui. Il ne te faisait pas peur avant, pas vrai ? Je t'assure qu'il est le même aujourd'hui qu'hier. Comme moi. Comme toi. Rien n'a changé et jamais il ne s'en prendra à toi, Linda. Il ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Même si tu le repousses.

Et la démone répéta :

\- Rien n'a changé. Même pas le monde.

Linda eut un faible sourire. Vu sous cet angle, évidemment...

\- Si, murmura-t-elle pourtant. Une chose a changé, Maze. Maintenant je _sais_.

\- Ça ne fait pas de Lucifer un monstre, Linda. Il a beaucoup de défauts, ça je te l'accorde, mais il n'a jamais été ce que disent les humains.

La psychiatre hocha lentement la tête. Elle s'était fait ces mêmes réflexions sans parvenir à se convaincre, mais après cette soirée...

Lorsqu'elle prit l'ascenseur, seule, pour rentrer chez elle, Linda se surprit à se mordiller nerveusement les lèvres. Elle n'avait plus peur et elle se sentait capable de reprendre le fil de sa vie. Même si elle savait qu'en dépit des encouragements de son amie il lui restait une épreuve à traverser pour savoir si vraiment tout irait bien désormais : affronter Lucifer.

Linda ne savait pas encore si elle en était capable. Elle décida de passer un marché avec elle-même : elle ne le relancerait pas, ne ferait rien pour recroiser sa route. Mais s'il venait à rappeler, cette fois elle décrocherait.


	7. Une belle journée pour mourir

_**Comme son titre l'indique, ce chapitre raconte les sentiments de plusieurs personnages de la série au cours de l'épisode 13 de la saison 2. Un sommet !** _

_**000000000000**_

Linda Martin se disait parfois que depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle fréquentait régulièrement des créatures célestes (si toutefois le diable et ses démons pouvaient porter ce nom), elle était bel et bien entrée dans un autre univers. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait pressenti au moment de LA révélation. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Tout avait été remis en cause. Pourtant, elle devait s'avouer que finalement ce n'était pas aussi terrible et destructeur qu'elle l'avait craint. Peut-être –sans doute- que l'attitude amicale de Maze avait beaucoup aidé.

\- Rien n'a changé, affirmait la démone.

Linda n'aurait pas été aussi loin, ni aussi affirmative, mais elle parviendrait à vivre avec ça sans en être trop perturbée. Elle n'aurait pas osé l'espérer deux semaines plus tôt. Quelque part, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser cependant qu'un jour ou l'autre il y aurait des conséquences. Une sorte de tribut à payer. Car une simple humaine n'était pas supposée savoir de telles choses.

Et justement, en ce sinistre matin il semblait que le jour redouté était arrivé. Alors non, cela ne se passait pas du tout comme elle l'aurait imaginé. Mais voilà que Lucifer l'avait recrutée pour une opération extrêmement délicate et qui à nouveau mettait en péril ses convictions les plus profondes. Comment pouvait-elle se trouver là, dans les couloirs d'un hôpital, vêtue de la même blouse bleue que tout le personnel soignant, accompagnée d'un démon issu de l'enfer qui venait de l'aider à _voler_ du matériel médical, tout cela pour… (oh mon Dieu !) pour _tuer_ le diable…

\- Non, se dit fiévreusement la thérapeute. Non, pas du tout ! Je suis là pour le réanimer ! Pour sauver Chloé ET Lucifer. Et l'appareil, eh bien, on l'a emprunté, sans plus.

Oui, dit comme ça, ça passait tout de suite mieux. N'empêche qu'elle ne pouvait pas pour autant nier la réalité de ce qui allait se passer. Et si les choses tournaient mal ? Si Lucifer ne revenait pas à lui ? Si quelqu'un s'apercevait que Maze et elle-même étaient des imposteurs et qu'on les jette dehors ? Si Lucifer ne parvenait pas à trouver ce qu'il allait chercher ? Si…

Linda s'efforça de repousser toutes ses pensées mais elle frissonnait malgré la chaleur.

\- C'est ici, murmura-t-elle.

Elle poussa la porte en priant avec ferveur pour que la chambre ne soit pas occupée. Ni par un malade ni par personne, surtout pas quelqu'un qui soit à même de se rendre compte qu'elles n'avaient rien à faire là, ni l'une ni l'autre. Les lieux étaient vides. C'était déjà ça.

\- Pourvu que je ne me sois pas trompée de chambre, pensa nerveusement Linda.

Elle leva un œil vers le plafond, comme si elle avait espéré voir au travers pour s'assurer qu'elle était au bon endroit. Juste au-dessus de leur tête, le lieutenant Chloé Decker se mourait, empoisonnée par une substance terrifiante à laquelle ils espéraient trouver un antidote avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Linda s'interdit de penser que la manière dont ils comptaient obtenir cette formule était aussi terrible que la substance elle-même.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Maze.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi calme ? Tout cela n'était-il que routine pour elle ?

\- On... on va brancher le défibrillateur en attendant Lucifer, marmonna Linda. Et puis je te montrerai comment t'en servir pour… enfin, tu sais.

Et dire qu'elles avaient volé cet appareil ! Ah pour ça, Maze était efficace. Aucun scrupule et beaucoup d'efficacité. De toute façon, s'être emparé du défibrillateur n'était pas le plus grave. Non. C'était plutôt ce qu'elles comptaient faire avec qui était dangereux. Et immoral. Et… La psychiatre sentit que ses mains commençaient à trembler et elle tourna des yeux agrandis d'effroi vers son amie :

\- Maze… tu es vraiment sûre que nous devons faire ça ?

Elle eut l'impression que la démone n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'à l'ordinaire quand elle répondit :

\- On n'a pas le choix. C'est ça ou nous perdons Chloé.

\- Peut-être que nous nous sommes trop précipitées. On devrait peut-être encore réfléchir, tu vois, et essayer quelque chose de moins dangereux.

\- On n'a plus le temps, Linda. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Lucifer ne changera pas d'avis, tu le connais.

Elle s'efforça d'adopter un ton presque enjoué et désigna l'appareil que sa compagne venait de déposer sur une table à côté du lit vide.

\- Ça marche comment, ce truc ?

\- Electrique.

\- Oui mais ça fait quoi ?

Linda s'interrompit et repoussa d'une main peu assurée une mèche de cheveux humide qui tombait sur son front :

\- Je voulais dire : ça envoie au patient une forte décharge électrique.

Maze fronça les sourcils :

\- C'est un instrument de torture employé par les humains ?

\- Juste Ciel ! glapit la psychiatre. C'est du matériel médical, Maze ! Nous ne pratiquons pas la torture !

\- Ah bon ? Jamais ? Pourtant, quand on voit le type qui a empoisonné Chloé… objecta la démone, pratique. Si ce n'est pas de la torture physique et morale d'utiliser ces poisons et de vouloir obliger des humains à se mutiler pour…

\- Mais lui c'est un assassin ! Un psychopathe complètement dérangé ! Maze, cet appareil….

Linda, dont la nervosité augmentait de seconde en seconde, brandissait sans s'en rendre compte les plaques métalliques du défibrillateur sous le nez de son amie, qui dut se reculer pour ne pas en recevoir une dans la figure.

\- … cet appareil sert normalement à réanimer les gens dont le cœur a cessé de battre. J'espère que… je pense… qu'il doit aussi fonctionner à l'envers. En l'utilisant à pleine puissance. Il devrait arrêter les battements du cœur de Lucifer et… Oh, qu'est-ce que je fais ici !? acheva-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Pourquoi me suis-je laissée embarquer là-dedans ?

\- Parce que nous avons besoin d'un médecin, répliqua Maze fermement. Et qu'il n'y avait que toi pour nous aider. Allez, montre-moi comment ça marche.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres et demanda un ton plus bas :

\- Ça fait mal ?

\- Normalement ça va vite, mais… Oh bon dieu, Maze ! Il s'agit d'une décharge électrique ! Elle inspira profondément :

\- Ça ira. J'ai apporté des antidouleurs. Je lui en donnerai par précaution.

Maze parut soulagée.

Linda lui expliqua le fonctionnement de l'appareil et la démone opina : c'était simple comme bonjour. On appliquait les deux plaques contre la poitrine et boum ! On envoyait une décharge. Plus facile que ça, ça n'existait pas. Un jeu d'enfant. Linda était en train de régler l'intensité au maximum quand Lucifer entra.

\- Comment va Chloé ? demanda Maze.

\- Elle est encore en vie, répondit laconiquement le diable. Aménadiel veillera à ce qu'on ne la bouge pas de là où elle est. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Il se tourna vers Linda :

\- On y va ?

\- Euh.. valagez... non, allongez-vous et refrelez… enlevez votre chemise… je veux dire : enlevez votre veste, ouvrez votre chemise et allongez-vous, bafouilla l'intéressée.

Il était positivement extraordinaire de voir Lucifer obéir sans discuter et sans même faire le moindre commentaire salace, contrairement à son habitude. Pourtant, Linda ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça et encore moins à s'en féliciter.

\- Courage, Linda, fit gentiment Maze. Tu verras, ça va bien se passer.

0o0

Chloé Decker était une femme rationnelle. Objective. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait très peu de chance de s'en tirer. Après tout, cette enquête était la sienne ! Elle était donc bien placée pour savoir que Jason Carlisle n'avait apparemment laissé derrière lui aucune trace de ses travaux, notamment les formules des antidotes à ses poisons.

D'heure en heure elle sentait son corps s'affaiblir et la douleur augmenter, malgré les antalgiques qu'on lui avait donnés. Daniel avait passé un long moment auprès d'elle et elle lui en était reconnaissante : sa présence l'aidait à tenir non seulement la souffrance mais aussi la peur à distance. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de l'affaire. C'était inutile. Chloé connaissait son ex par cœur : il lui suffisait de voir ses yeux pour comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Ils n'avaient pas évoqué sa probable disparition non plus. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait la force de parler de ça. Superstition, peut-être. A évoquer la mort on a toujours peur de la voir apparaître, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, contre toute raison Chloé conservait un petit espoir. Sans doute est-ce là la nature humaine. Tant qu'il y a de la vie... etc. Chloé n'avait pas revu Lucifer mais ne s'en offusquait pas. Peut-être qu'après les derniers événements, du fait de leur liaison naissante, il aurait dû se trouver près d'elle. Lui plus que Daniel, à la limite. Sauf que précisément, l'espoir de Chloé reposait en grande partie sur lui. Elle était certaine que si quelqu'un était capable de la sauver, ce ne seraient pas les médecins. Ce serait lui. Elle avait déjà vu faire tant de choses extraordinaires à cet homme... Bien sûr, parfois elle se traitait elle-même de grosse sotte. Ce n'était pas Dieu le Père, tout de même (elle savait qu'il aurait détesté l'entendre dire ça, ça l'aurait fait bondir de rage et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire). Sans doute n'était-il pas le diable non plus, mais ça c'était une autre question. Non, Lucifer n'avait pas le pouvoir de faire un miracle. Et cependant, Chloé ne pouvait se défendre de l'idée que si salut il y avait, il viendrait de lui. Une chose était sûre : s'il ne se trouvait pas auprès d'elle à lui tenir la main, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas renoncé. Il continuait à chercher la formule du contrepoison. La trouverait-il ? Si oui, la trouverait-il à temps ? Là était toute la question.

Malgré le tragique de la situation, malgré ses entrailles en feu, Chloé eut un léger sourire :

\- Je suis votre démon-gardien, disait fréquemment Lucifer.

La jeune femme avait envie de croire que son gardien trouverait le moyen de la sauver.

0o0

Mazikeen elle aussi voulait vraiment y croire. Bien sûr que tout allait bien se passer. N'empêche qu'elle sentit quelque chose se tordre douloureusement dans son ventre quand son amie lui donna le feu vert. Elle se secoua immédiatement : allons donc ! Elle était le grand bourreau des enfers, oui ou non ? Elle avait déjà fait bien pire que ça. Un petit électrochoc de rien du tout. Un traitement inventé par les humains, ça ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Une bagatelle. Une broutille. Maze s'empara fermement de la flasque que lui tendait Lucifer après en avoir avalé une lampée et s'en octroya une large rasade. Sans savoir pourquoi (ou sans vouloir le savoir ?), elle avait besoin d'un remontant.

\- _OK_ , dit-elle, _tu es prêt ?_

Le diable fit signe que oui et laissa reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Maze sentait vibrer les appareils sous ses mains. Ils étaient sous tension, il n'y avait plus qu'à y aller franco et pouf ! On renvoyait Satan en enfer. Pour le plus grand bien de Chloé Decker et de sa petite puce, qui ne méritait pas de perdre sa maman.

\- Simple comme bonjour, se répéta la démone. C'est trois fois rien.

Et là, le choc ! Mazikeen n'était pas sentimentale et jamais elle n'aurait cru que pareille chose pourrait lui arriver : elle se sentit brusquement paralysée. Incapable de faire un mouvement de plus. Lucifer était étendu devant elle sur ce lit d'hôpital, la chemise largement ouverte, d'autant plus vulnérable que c'était lui qui avait décidé de tout cela et que par conséquent il ne ferait pas un geste pour l'empêcher d'agir. Tout au contraire. Et elle… pour la toute première fois de son existence, elle se sentit flancher. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. D'ordinaire elle prenait plaisir à ce genre de chose. Sauf que d'habitude, ce n'était pas Lucifer le dindon de la farce… La jeune femme secoua violemment la tête :

\- _J'peux pas_ ! avoua-t-elle.

Elle avait avalé la moitié des syllabes dans son émoi. Pour la première fois, ignorant le regard exaspéré de Lucifer, Mazikeen recula. Elle pensait pourtant avoir pris ses distances avec le diable depuis quelques temps, quitté son service et commencé à se bâtir sa propre vie de manière indépendante, mais… non. Entre eux, réalisa-t-elle, jamais le lien ne se romprait. Trop longtemps elle avait été son ombre fidèle, trop longtemps elle avait assuré ses arrières en toutes circonstances, elle était trop conditionnée par des millénaires d'habitude et de dévouement pour changer maintenant. Et puis quoi ? Si leur relation avait changé, ils n'étaient pas devenus des ennemis pour autant.

Et puis elle avait déjà donné, non ? Elle avait même accepté, à son arrivée sur terre, de couper les ailes du roi des enfers. Elle avait obéi aux ordres, certes, mais lui ne se doutait pas de ce que cela lui avait coûté. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était pas une virtuose en la matière. Combien de damnés étaient passés entre ses mains ? Combien en avait-elle démembrés ou mutilés ? Sauf que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé lui faire ça à lui ! Elle se souvenait encore de sa stupeur.

\- Quoi ? avait-elle balbutié, presque persuadée d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Je veux dire adieu à mon ancienne existence et être sûr que plus rien ne m'y rattache, avait-il rétorqué d'un ton sec. Alors coupe les. Maintenant. Et je serai enfin libre de vivre mon éternité à ma guise.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu sais... Tu peux prendre une apparence humaine sans en passer par là. Ils ne verront rien. N'es-tu pas le maître des illusions ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec les humains. Ça a à voir avec moi. Maze, obéis.

Elle avait donc obéi. Avec toute la science et le savoir accumulés pendant des millénaires, afin de travailler vite et bien. Il n'était pas question ici de faire durer les choses, tout au contraire. Malgré tout, elle avait été obligée de couper profondément pour atteindre l'os. Plus exactement, les deux articulations qui attachaient chacune des ailes à l'anatomie de leur possesseur. Quand la première était enfin tombée à terre, comme une chose morte et inutile, Maze avait brièvement fermé les yeux. C'était bien la toute première fois de sa longue existence que cela lui arrivait. Un énorme morceau de chair sanguinolente demeurait attaché à l'os proprement sectionné. Elle avait dû regarder ailleurs. Elle ! Cet épisode apparemment avait entamé ses capacités parce que...

\- _Fais-le toi_ , capitula-t-elle en se tournant vers Linda.

Cette dernière bondit sur place :

\- _Ah non ! Le deal, c'était que toi tu le tues et que moi je le ranime !_

\- _C'est toi le médecin_ , se plaignit Maze.

C'était vrai, quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle connaissait à ces machin choses fabriqués par les mortels après tout, hein ? C'était du matériel médical, non ? Alors c'était à un médecin de s'en servir. C'était d'une logique imparable.

\- _Et c'est toi le démon des enfers !_ répliqua Linda, excédée.

Dire qu'elle avait été effrayée par la nature réelle de son amie lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert ! Un démon, tu parles ! La réputation des démons était grandement usurpée, apparemment. Enfin quoi ! Déjà qu'elle s'était laissée entraîner dans cette histoire de fous, il ne fallait pas exagérer, quand même ! Les médecins ne sont pas là pour tuer les gens, merde ! Oui (enfin non), même lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas à proprement parler de « gens » ! Maze avait passé des siècles, non des millénaires à torturer les damnés, elle l'avait répété elle-même à plusieurs reprises, alors quoi ? Là on ne lui en demandait pas tant, après tout.

\- _C'est pas vrai_ !

Excédé, Lucifer se redressa d'un bond et arracha les appareils des mains de Maze. Décidément, il fallait toujours tout faire soi-même. C'était bien le moment d'avoir des scrupules et de jouer les chochottes, vraiment ! Pendant que ces deux-là se disputaient, Chloé Decker s'acheminait à grands pas vers la mort. Sauf que dans son cas à elle, rien ne pourrait la faire revenir. Avant que l'une ou l'autre des deux femmes ait vraiment réagi, Lucifer avait plaqué les deux pièces de métal contre son torse et appuyé sur les boutons. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un formidable coup de poing dans la poitrine et ce fut comme si son cœur explosait sous l'impact. Par chance, la douleur fut si fulgurante que ses nerfs n'eurent pas le temps de transmettre le message à son cerveau. Foudroyé par la décharge il s'écroula d'une masse sur le matelas, les yeux grands ouverts et le corps inerte.

Linda ne put retenir un cri tandis que les yeux de Maze s'écarquillaient brutalement. Pour les deux femmes commençaient la plus longue minute de leur existence. Une minute, soixante secondes, c'était le délai que Linda avait accordé à Lucifer pour trouver ce qu'il allait chercher en enfers. Une minute de mort clinique. La jeune femme s'essuya fébrilement le front. Pourvu que tout se passe comme convenu !

A ses côtés Maze tournait nerveusement sur place sans pouvoir quitter des yeux le corps de Lucifer. Si seulement elle avait pu l'accompagner ! Une minute, c'était à la fois affreusement long et horriblement court. Il prétendait qu'il ne courait aucun danger «là-bas ». Maze n'en était pas du tout aussi certaine que lui.

La soixantième seconde était à peine entamée que les deux femmes se précipitèrent pour ranimer leur ami. La décharge ébranla le corps de Lucifer mais celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction.

 _\- Je croyais que ça devait marcher_ ?! glapit Maze d'une voix qui montait dans les aigus.

Non, non, non ! Ça ne pouvait pas rater ! Ça ne DEVAIT pas rater ! Si Lucifer demeurait captif des enfers, jamais il ne pourrait revenir. Plus cette fois. Et Chloé serait condamnée du même coup. Maze n'aurait pas su dire pour lequel des deux elle s'inquiétait le plus. Elle ne pouvait envisager de perdre ni l'un, ni l'autre. Non ! Pour tout arranger, si le pire se produisait alors les deux amoureux seraient séparés pour l'éternité. Chloé n'irait pas en enfer, ça c'était une certitude. Et Lucifer ne pourrait jamais retourner au Paradis, ç'en était une autre ! Mazikeen savait que rien n'était officiel entre eux mais elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle savait bien qu'entre ces deux-là les choses allaient bien au-delà des liens professionnels.

 _\- Merde, merde, merde !_ jura Linda tout bas en déclenchant à nouveau le défibrillateur, sans résultat aucun.

Une nouvelle minute plus tard, tandis qu'au corps de Lucifer s'était ajouté celui de sa mère, étendue à même le sol, Maze était au bord du découragement. Son amie avait dit : « trois minutes ». Au-delà de ce seuil, le manque d'oxygène causerait au cerveau des lésions irréparables. Maze maudit ce sort qui voulait qu'à proximité de Chloé Lucifer devienne aussi mortel qu'un être humain puis elle le maudit lui pour avoir renoncé à ses ailes autrefois (sans compter que c'était à elle que ça avait le plus coûté). S'il les avait conservées, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de passer par un moyen aussi extrême pour aller jusqu'en enfer faire rendre gorge à l'empoisonneur de Chloé. Enfin elle maudit « Charlotte », cette soi-disant déesse qui s'avérait incapable de ramener son fils parmi les mortels. Pour celle-là, elle n'avait pas le moindre regret.

Une fois encore Linda libéra toute la puissance du défibrillateur, priant silencieusement pour que le cœur inerte revienne à la vie. Maze se détourna, accablée. Si elle avait été capable de pleurer, elle était sûre qu'elle l'aurait fait à cet instant. Lucifer ne reviendrait jamais. Son âme était prisonnière de l'enfer aussi sûrement que celle de n'importe quel damné. Et elle-même était là, impuissante ! Sans pouvoir ni l'aider ni le rejoindre. Quel horrible sentiment ! La démone était sur le point d'empoigner ses propres cheveux à pleines mains pour exprimer son désespoir (une réaction purement humaine, mais au point où elle en était elle s'en fichait complètement) quand au bruit du défibrillateur se mêla celui d'une brutale inspiration. Lucifer venait de revenir à lui.

Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, Mazikeen comprit pourquoi les humains pouvaient pleurer de soulagement.

O0O

De toute son éternité, Aménadiel ne s'était jamais posé beaucoup de questions. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature et il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. Il y avait le Bien et il y avait le Mal. Ça suffisait. Par-dessus tout il y avait la volonté du Tout-Puissant. Laquelle d'ailleurs son fils aîné remettait de plus en plus en cause depuis qu'il était sur Terre (et surtout depuis que sa mère œuvrait en ce sens). Au fond, il finissait même par comprendre la révolte de Lucifer. Qui au contraire de lui avait toujours été d'une curiosité insatiable, cherchant toujours des réponses et de nouvelles expériences.

Les deux frères ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendus. Déjà au temps où ils étaient tous, c'est-à-dire toute leur famille, réunis au Paradis. Ils étaient trop dissemblables pour ça. L'un était trop discipliné et l'autre trop frondeur.

Une fois son cadet en enfer, Aménadiel n'avait pas été le dernier à le vilipender et à renier tout lien familial avec lui. Comment, par quelle audace son frère avait-il osé remettre en cause la volonté de leur Père ? C'était impardonnable. Les deux anges, le soldat et le déchu, s'étaient joués autant de mauvais tours qu'ils avaient pu, et ce durant des temps que le cerveau humain pouvait à peine envisager. Quand il avait su que Lucifer n'était plus en enfer, il était apparu évident à Aménadiel qu'il devait le forcer à y retourner. Par n'importe quel moyen.

Seulement, depuis ce moment-là il s'était passé tant et tant de choses… Il devait bien le reconnaître, nombre de ses convictions ne valaient plus tripette aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il croyait juste hier lui semblait discutable aujourd'hui et certaines de ses actions ayant eu des conséquences déplorables, Aménadiel avait perdu toute confiance en lui-même. Comme par hasard, ses pouvoirs célestes l'avaient abandonné du même coup, portant tant à son estime de soi qu'à son moral un coup très dur.

Au fil des événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis qu'ils vivaient sur Terre, très étrangement, Lucifer et lui-même étaient devenus presque complices. L'aîné n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir à son frère pour la mort du benjamin, Uriel. Il comprenait ce qui était arrivé. Il le comprenait d'autant mieux qu'il appréciait sincèrement Chloé Decker. Une femme bien. Une gentille petite maman. Une personne droite qui voulait voir la justice triompher. En outre, Chloé était là par la volonté de Dieu. Même sans cela, cette femme possédait un rayonnement intérieur qui touchait tous ceux qui étaient un tant soit peu sensibles à ce genre de choses. C'était la principale raison qui avait poussé Aménadiel à intervenir le soir où sa mère avait décidé de faire sauter le lieutenant Decker avec sa voiture. Bon d'accord, il l'avait fait aussi un peu dans un but intéressé : la mort de Chloé ravagerait Lucifer, oui, mais surtout elle réveillerait toute la fureur, toute la rage qui sommeillaient en lui. Sa haine envers la meurtrière ne connaîtrait aucune limite. Or, "Charlotte" et son fils aîné avaient besoin de lui pour rentrer chez eux. Oui, cela avait un peu compté. Mais en toute sincérité, Aménadiel ce soir-là avait avant tout agi par affection envers Chloé. Cette dernière méritait de vivre et d'être heureuse. Et sa petite gamine, donc ?

 _\- Je crois que tu es gentil_ , avait-elle dit à l'ange noir, sans savoir qui il était.

Aménadiel en avait été touché, car lui-même doutait de plus en plus de lui-même. Surtout, il y avait eu les quelques mots qu'il avait échangés avec Lucifer. Ce dernier voulait être sûr que personne n'emmènerait Chloé ailleurs, pas jusqu'à temps qu'il soit revenu des enfers avec la formule de l'antidote. Pour ça, il avait besoin de son frère aîné. Lucifer avait… c'était incroyable ! il avait _confiance_ en lui. Après... après tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers temps ? Pas possible, il devait ignorer que son vieux frangin avait travaillé contre lui, qu'il avait raconté à leur mère des choses qu'elle avait ensuite employées contre lui dans des buts purement personnels. Lucifer ne devait pas savoir qu'Aménadiel, une fois encore, avait tenté de le manipuler, pour renforcer ses liens avec Chloé avant la révélation qui devait irrémédiablement lui briser le coeur et le détourner de la Terre : la jeune femme et sa rencontre avec le diable n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un énième plan de Dieu le Père...

Pourtant Lucifer avait confié à Aménadiel une tâche primordiale : s'assurer que la malade ne quitterait pas cette chambre, juste au-dessus de celle dans laquelle Linda et Maze s'efforçaient de superviser l'opération de secours. Si Chloé s'éloignait, alors son démon-gardien serait probablement coincé en enfer pour toujours. Et Chloé mourrait. C'était dire si la chose était d'importance ! Et c'était à son « frère ennemi » que le diable avait demandé ça. Il avait remis entre ses mains sa liberté, donc son avenir tout entier (et pour un immortel, l'avenir se comptait en dizaines de siècles) ainsi que la vie de la femme à laquelle il tenait assez pour risquer tout cela. Aménadiel en était bouleversé. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'on lui ait jamais donné une telle preuve de confiance. Alors oui, c'était du plus profond du cœur qu'il avait souhaité bonne chance à son frère !

Plus il regardait la petite Trixie blottie contre sa mère qui paraissait avoir perdu connaissance, plus Aménadiel sentait grandir sa tristesse et plus il s'accrochait à l'espoir que leur plan aboutisse. Il fallait que Lucifer réussisse. Il fallait que tout se passe comme prévu. Il fallait surtout croire que ce serait le cas.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Aménadiel n'en savait rien, pas plus d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait la moindre idée du temps que demanderait l'opération, en tout. Il savait seulement qu'il y avait urgence : les appareils qui surveillaient l'état de Chloé Decker s'affolaient. Le personnel soignant aussi. Puis la jeune femme fut prise de convulsions.

\- Oh non ! pensa l'ange. Oh non ! Tenez bon, Chloé ! Lucifer va revenir avec la formule. Il réussira, je le sais. Il réussit toujours tout. Accrochez-vous !

Mais il ne pouvait pas expliquer cela aux médecins et aux infirmières. Il devait seulement remplir sa mission et les empêcher de sortir la malade de cette pièce. Même sans pouvoirs particuliers, être grand, fort et déterminé aide beaucoup, dans ces cas-là. Aménadiel ne voulait aucun mal à ces humains. Il ne souhaitait pas les blesser. Soignants ou personnel de sécurité, tous faisaient leur travail. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Alors il prit soin de ne frapper aucun d'eux. Seulement de les repousser, encore et encore, de les rejeter dans le couloir l'un après l'autre en bloquant l'accès à la chambre. Il fallait tenir. Quoi qu'il advienne.

Tandis qu'il se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte, tel un écran vivant, regardant avec tristesse le visage trop pâle de Chloé et ses yeux fermés, une main se posa à nouveau sur son épaule. Nettement plus doucement que précédemment, bien que la volonté de le voir s'écarter soit palpable. En se retournant, Aménadiel reconnut Lucifer et fut partagé entre le soulagement et l'atterrement : son frère était de retour et il n'était pas nécessaire de demander s'il avait la formule : il ne serait pas revenu sans. Mais par Dieu ! Cela semblait avoir été un rude combat : jamais Aménadiel n'avait vu son frère aussi débraillé et jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi las. La chemise en bannière et les traits tirés, le diable paraissait revenir, eh bien… de loin, ma foi !

0o0

Lucifer était en proie à tant d'émotions aussi violentes que contradictoires qu'il ne savait plus très bien ce qui prédominait en lui. Colère, peine, dégoût, peur… Il était assis auprès du lit de Chloé Decker et regardait son visage détendu, ses yeux fermés. Il avait été si près de la perdre, si près ! Régulièrement, ses yeux quittaient les traits apaisés pour se poser sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Et curieusement, sans la moindre arrière-pensée d'ordre sexuel. Il tenait seulement à s'assurer qu'elle respirait toujours de manière régulière. Grâce à la formule du docteur Carlisle, grâce surtout à un formidable travail d'équipe, ils avaient pu sauver Chloé in extremis. Daniel et Ella s'étaient débrouillés pour se procurer tous les composants de l'antidote. Aménadiel avait monté la garde. Linda et Maze l'avaient aidé lui à retourner en enfer et surtout à en revenir. Même sa mère avait participé. Toutefois, la concernant, Lucifer n'éprouvait aucune reconnaissance. Elle ne l'avait pas fait pour lui mais pour elle. Elle avait besoin de lui. Rien de plus. De toute manière, après la façon dont elle l'avait manipulé il n'éprouverait jamais plus pour elle que ressentiment et colère. Quelle garce ! Oh elle avait fait un beau couple avec Dieu, ça oui ! Ils étaient pareils, ces deux-là. La colère fit brûler les yeux du diable d'un éclat sanglant. C'était le pire des pièges qu'on lui ait jamais tendu.

Lorsqu'il regardait Chloé, en lui la tendresse se mêlait de fureur. La tendresse pour elle. La fureur pour les autres. Depuis le départ, depuis la première seconde il avait été leur marionnette. Cette idée lui était tellement odieuse que la fureur enflait en lui comme un ouragan dévastateur. Il éprouvait autant de rage en pensant à la manière dont il avait été berné qu'en pensant que Chloé avait été l'instrument sans jamais rien savoir. Comment son Père avait-Il OSE se servir de cette femme et jouer ainsi avec ses sentiments ? C'était monstrueux ! Décidément, le Très-Haut ne reculait devant rien.

Le cœur de Lucifer se serra. Il n'avait qu'un seul moyen de protéger Chloé. Un seul mais qui allait nécessiter de lui le pire sacrifice qu'il aurait jamais pensé être capable de faire. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle. Rompre le lien. Lui rendre sa liberté de penser. Il le fallait mais oh ! Que cela lui coûtait ! Il attendait son réveil, pour voir une dernière fois ses yeux clairs se poser sur lui et entendre sa voix. Une toute dernière fois. D'un côté ce serait peut-être encore plus douloureux de s'arracher d'elle ensuite mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner ainsi, tant qu'il ne serait pas certain que tout irait bien.

Tandis qu'il se préparait à la douleur à venir, lorsqu'il lui faudrait partir pour de bon, Lucifer sentait flamber en lui un terrible désir de vengeance. Ah non, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il ne laisserait pas passer ça ! Le diable n'aimait guère à ce que l'on se moque de lui. Il ne Leur pardonnerait jamais, à aucun de ses parents, de s'être servi de cette femme qui... cette femme qu'il... peu importait. Il ne leur pardonnerait certes pas d'avoir voulu le mener par le bout du nez, néanmoins, le pire de tout à ses yeux était d'avoir fait de Chloé Decker un moyen, un ustensile, contre sa volonté. Cela avait été long mais à présent, il ne le savait que trop bien, elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Et tout cela allait disparaître, car c'était un leurre. La jeune femme en souffrirait fatalement. Les yeux de Lucifer flamboyèrent. Ils payeraient tous pour l'avoir fait souffrir ! Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il allait trouver. Oh que oui ! Hélas, pour le moment il fallait partir. Chloé lui en voudrait certainement mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait lui rendre son libre arbitre et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui expliquer. Elle ne le croirait pas.

Le diable serra les poings si fort que ses os craquèrent. Tout aussitôt il se força à reprendre son calme et à sourire : la malade venait d'ouvrir les yeux, et ce fut un visage avenant qui accueillit son retour dans le monde des vivants : quand il le voulait, Lucifer possédait un parfait contrôle de lui-même.

 **0000000**

 **C'est le dernier chapitre pour le moment.**

 **La fic va rester en suspens quelques temps, je pense. Il se peut que j'écrive ultérieurement un chapitre sur Maman Lucifer et un autre sur Marcus Pierce, et qui sait si la saison 4 ne m'en inspirera pas d'autres, mais ce sera pour plus tard.**

 **Pour le moment je me consacre à une autre fic, sur Lucifer aussi, qui est commencée mais qui finalement va nécessiter un plan, histoire qu'il y ait bien un début, un milieu et une fin.**

 **Une grande pensée de sympathie pour ceux qui ont suivi et commenté cette fic, et j'espère à bientôt.**


End file.
